Les Serpentards Poufsouffles
by Hon'yaku no Yasha
Summary: TRADUCTION - Dans l'intérêt de combattre l'épilogue de Rowling, Cheryl Dyson présente sa version de la vie après les Reliques de la Mort. Ceci est une histoire double, moitié Albus/Scorpius et moitié Harry/Draco. Pensez à lire les notes du chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Cheryl Dyson**

Je tiens à remercier chaudement cette auteur de nous avoir accordé la **traduction** de ces deux fictions (et oui, ça marche par paire). LSP et LSG (qui démarre et que vous verrez la semaine prochaine) s'entremêlent pour que l'ont puisse voir les deux côtés de l'histoire.  
Merci aussi à Neko Suke, Toru no Kou, Meiko, Myuiko, Yukiwaserah et Angel06 qui nous ont aidés (et certaines aident toujours) à traduire cette fiction. Merci à tous, vous avez assurés sur ce duo.

Bref, encore une fois **je tiens à préciser que nous ne sommes que des traducteurs**, nous ne faisons pas l'histoire, nous ne changeons pas l'histoire, nous n'avons rien à voir avec le scénario, nous n'allons pas modifier quelque chose dans l'histoire qui vous embête. Par contre, nous allons transmettre les points positifs à l'auteur donc si vous le désirez, n'hésitez pas à la commenter ou aller directement sur la fiction originale pour le faire ^^

**Pour ceux qui demandent après la suite de Life Renovation**... ce n'est vraiment -mais vraiment- pas pour dans l'année. Cette fiction est juste énorme et réellement, sans traducteurs motivés, c'est très dur de la continuer (des chapitres pouvant atteindre 60p word par exemple). Donc, nous sommes dessus, promis, mais nous ne faisons malheureusement pas qu'elle. SI vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à aller sur le forum (lien dans le profil, si si), ne nous mettez pas votre mail via les review, le site ne les acceptent pas.

Bonne journée à vous.

**Traducteur de ce chapitre **: Haganemaru

.

Bonne lecture à vous 3.

* * *

.

**Chapitre -1-  
Première rencontre**

.

* * *

.

Ils se rencontrèrent, tout à fait par accident, alors qu'ils avaient huit ans, le jour où le père d'Al l'avait amené sur le chemin de Traverse pour chercher un livre. Al avait été vraiment excité de faire cette sortie avec son père puisqu'il était rare pour eux deux d'être seuls. Le père d'Al lui permit de choisir un livre, lui donna une très affectueuse tape sur la tête et disparut rapidement entre les sombres étagères. Al serra la dernière version du « Quidditch à travers les Âges » et chercha un endroit tranquille pour s'assoir et lire. Il savait que son père pouvait passer des heures à parcourir les piles de livres lorsqu'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier.

Al remarqua un garçon mince aux cheveux blonds placé dans une alcôve près de la fenêtre. Le garçon s'était assis en tailleur, un énorme livre sur ses genoux. De temps à autre, il levait la main et glissait une insaisissable mèche de cheveux platine derrière une oreille, même si celle-ci revenait se positionner contre sa joue presque immédiatement. Al le regarda un peu, impressionné par la concentration du garçon. Il était fascinant, avec ses cheveux étonnamment raides, sa peau pâle et ses impeccables robes bleues. Il semblait… Royal. Al était subitement conscient de ses robes ébouriffées et ses cheveux qui se dressaient constamment dans tous les sens.

Le petit garçon inspira profondément et s'avança. Il s'assit à côté du garçon et fut presque hypnotisé quand les yeux de celui-ci rencontrèrent les siens avec surprise. Ils étaient vraiment d'une étonnante nuance de gris.

« Salut. » dit Al en souriant.

Le garçon l'étudia un moment. Il semblait calculer les possibles conséquences de donner une simple salutation à Al. Le petit brun retint son souffle. L'autre garçon semblait très pensif et sérieux.

« Salut. » répondit-il finalement. Al sourit largement, supposant qu'il avait passé une sorte de test qui lui avait permis d'être reconnu. Il croisa immédiatement les jambes, cogna de son genou le garçon et fit tomber le « Quidditch à travers les Âges » sur ses genoux.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda Al.

« Scorpius. » dit le petit blond. Le sourire d'Al s'élargit et il partit presque dans un gros éclat de rire. Les yeux argent se rétrécirent. « Mon nom te fait rire ? » reprit hargneusement Scorpius.

Al secoua la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'_à moitié _aussi amusant que le mien. Je suis Albus. »

Le regard furieux quitta le visage du blond et ses lèvres tremblèrent d'amusement. « Vraiment ? Albus ? »

Al grimaça. « Ouais et mon deuxième prénom est encore pire. Mes amis m'appellent Al. Heureux de faire ta connaissance. » dit Al en se souvenant des manières que sa mère avait tambourinées dans sa tête. Il tendit la main, espérant qu'elle n'était pas trop sale. Le blond la regarda un instant et la serra ensuite légèrement. Albus serra. Scorpius serra à son tour. Al serra plus fort et le blond également. Bientôt, ils essayaient de briser chaque os de la main de l'autre. Al commença à rire et après un moment, Scorpius le fit également.

« On compte jusqu'à trois. » dit Al en sentant le bout de ses doigt s'engourdir. « On se laisse aller. »

« Trois. » répondit Scorpius. Ils libérèrent tous deux leurs mains douloureuses et Al ricana si fort qu'il tomba presque en bas de son siège. Scorpius gloussa et Al pensa qu'il semblait terriblement agréable quand il souriait.

« As-tu un surnom ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. Juste Scorpius. »

« Puis-je t'appeler Score ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules. « Je suppose. Si tu aimes. » Il retourna son attention au livre sur ses genoux et Al eut l'impression d'avoir été congédié.

A ce moment là, le son de voix fortes vint jusqu'à eux. Al leva les yeux avec surprise, reconnaissant la voix de son père. Celui-ci sortait d'entre les étagères, paraissant plus furieux qu'Al ne l'eut jamais vu depuis une longue période. Un grand homme qui ressemblait fortement à Scorpius le suivait. Il semblait aussi furieux que son père.

« Recule, Malfoy ! » siffla le père d'Al. L'homme blond tendit la main et saisit son épaule pour le faire pivoter. Les yeux d'Al s'élargirent. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un oser toucher son père en colère. Jamais. Non seulement l'homme saisit son épaule, mais il serra aussi les poings sur sa robe et le claqua violemment contre l'étagère la plus proche, faisant tomber plusieurs livres à terre. Al se demanda pourquoi son père n'avait pas encore essayé de prendre sa baguette et de métamorphoser l'homme en crapaud.

Al regarda Scorpius qui regardait fixement les deux hommes furieux avec surprise. Al se retourna vers l'homme blond et eut une horrible et angoissante sensation. Il devait être le père de Score. L'homme blond furieux se rapprocha et grogna quelque chose d'inaudible dans l'oreille de son père. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, comme pour ignorer les propos de l'autre homme. Al connaissait cette technique. _La la la, je ne t'entends pas_. Elle ne fonctionnait pas vraiment si tu ne glissais pas les doigts dans tes oreilles en même temps. Et les mains du père d'Al étaient fermées en des poings serrés.

Il leva subitement ces poings, mais au lieu de frapper le père de Score, il ouvrit les mains et repoussa la poitrine du blond, rejetant l'homme en arrière. Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard furieux et assassin pendant un long moment.

« Mon papa. » chuchota misérablement Al.

« Le mien, aussi. » répondit Score aussi doucement.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il s'aiment. »

« Scorpius » dit fortement l'homme blond. « Viens. »

Score ferma son livre et se leva. Il regarda Al avec une expression de compassion partagée et suivit ensuite la cape sombre de son père alors que l'homme partait du magasin.

Al se leva à son tour et marcha vers son père qui sourit à Al, même s'il semblait encore secoué par quelque chose que le père de Score avait dit.

« Qui était ce ? »

« Draco Malfoy. » dit doucement le père d'Al. « Un vieil… ami d'école. »

Scorpius Malfoy. Maintenant qu'il savait le nom entier de Score, Al décida qu'il lui enverrait un hibou. Juste parce que leurs pères ne s'entendaient pas ne voulait pas dire qu'Al ne pouvait pas parler à son nouvel ami, n'est-ce pas ? Il vérifierait avec Rose en premier, évidemment, juste pour être sûr. Elle était tellement plus intelligente qu'Al. Elle saurait quoi faire.

.

* * *

.

**Affaires clandestines **

.

* * *

.

Scorpius Malfoy, comme il s'y était attendu, était un génie. Après le premier message par hibou d'Al, Score avait trouvé plusieurs façons secrètes pour eux de communiquer, commençant par l'envoi d'hibou l'un à l'autre dans la nuit. Il était plus difficile pour Al de recevoir les hiboux que Score parce qu'Al partageait un toit avec James Potter, le frère le plus fureteur vivant sur terre.

Bien qu'il détesta le faire, Al fut forcé de brûler toutes ses notes avec Score, parce que James les aurait trouvées et l'aurait fait chanter pour faire ses corvées pendant un million d'années.

Score fut celui qui trouva un plan brillant pour qu'ils se rencontrent. La prochaine fois que le père de Score irait faire les magasins au Chemin de Traverse, Score préviendrait par hibou Al et lui dirait d'arranger un voyage en même temps. Ils se rencontreraient au magasin de glace de Fortarome. Al était si excité qu'il avait presque dévoilé le jeu en rendant son frère méfiant. James le regarda et ricana.

« Pourquoi tu es si désireux d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, Al-cul-S ? » demanda-t-il.

Al haussa les épaules, essayant de sembler nonchalant.

« Je veux voir s'il y a de nouveaux livres de Quidditch chez Luna. »

James ricana, comme il l'avait attendu. Le jour où son frère prendrait volontairement un _livre_ serait le jour où Al mangerait un Thestral. « Tu es si bizarre. »

« Pas autant que _toi_. » répliqua négligemment Al. James se précipita au travers de la pièce et abattit la tête d'Al contre le plancher.

« Retire. Ça. » dit James en accentuant ses mots en cognant sa tête.

« Je le retire ! » dit hargneusement Al en voyant des étoiles. James était une brute tellement monstrueuse. Son frère se releva et se frotta les mains de satisfaction.

« Ramène moi quelques bonbons de Fortarome, ou tu mourras. » dit James en quittant la pièce.

« Sûr. Des empoisonnés. Tête de cul. » marmonna Al en frottant sa tête douloureuse.

Scorpius était assis à une table dans un coin. Devant lui se trouvait un grand plat de glace au chocolat. Al se glissa joyeusement dans le siège à côté de lui et saisit sa main pâle qui reposait sur la table. Il noua leurs doigts ensemble et serra.

Score le regarda avec surprise. Il essaya de détacher sa main mais Albus la tenait serrée.

« Les garçons ne se tiennent pas la main. » parla Score d'une voix trainante.

« Pourquoi pas ? Les filles le font. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas mal de se serrer les mains mais de les tenir oui ? »

« C'est juste mal. Quand les garçons se tiennent les mains, les gens disent que ce sont des pédales. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des garçons qui aiment d'autres garçons. » expliqua Score d'un ton qui suggérait qu'Al était un idiot.

« Mais je t'aime _vraiment_. »

Score soupira en roulant des yeux.

« Pas comme ça. Comme des petits amis. Tu sais, se rouler des pelles et toutes ces choses à l'eau de rose. »

Al retroussa le nez. « Eww, c'est dégoûtant ! Se rouler des pelles est dégoûtant ! Teddy et Victoire le font tout le temps. Ils font ces sons aspirants et bruyants et gémissent l'un l'autre. Cela semble trop mouillé et baveux pour moi. » frissonna Al.

Score haussa les épaules. « Bien, c'est ce que les gens croiront. »

Al prit un air têtu. « Je m'en fiche de ce que les gens croiront. » Il serra la main de Score plus fermement.

« Et bien, pas moi, lâche-moi. »

Al fit un brusque mouvement de tête mais libéra Scorpius. « D'accord. Si tu as peur. »

Le blond lui lança un regard furieux. « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur ! »

« Evidemment que tu l'es. Tu as peur de ce que les gens croiront. »

Scorpius attrapa la main d'Al et la serra jusqu'à ce que les articulations de ce dernier ne grincent douloureusement. Al peina à se retenir de grimacer.

« Voilà. Tu es heureux maintenant, espèce de crétin obstiné ? »

Al ne savait pas ce qu'obstiné voulait dire, mais il sourit largement et fit un signe de tête. Avec sa main gauche, il prit la cuillère et attrapa un grand morceau de la glace de Score. Le garçon aux cheveux platine le regarda avec une expression illisible.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux être ton ami. Tu es vraiment insupportable. »

Al ne savait pas non plus ce que voulait dire insupportable, mais il savait que Score n'était pas sérieux.

« Tu veux être mon ami parce que tu es terriblement seul dans cette grande et vieille maison où tu habites. »

« Je ne suis pas seul. » dit Scorpius, mais sa main arrêta d'essayer de transformer celle d'Al en gelée.

« Bien, _je_ le suis, et j'ai pourtant un frère et une sœur. Je suis impatient que la rentrée arrive et que James parte. Estime-toi heureux que tu n'aies pas de frère plus vieux. » Al laissa tomber la cuillère et se frotta le point douloureux derrière sa tête. Il devait se souvenir d'acheter les bonbons de James ou il aurait une blessure identique sur le _devant_ de sa tête.

« Je suis impatient que nous ayons notre rentrée scolaire. » dit Scorpius.

« Tu vas à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Mère a voulu m'envoyer à Durmstrang, mais Père ne voulait rien entendre. »

Al fut soulagé et remercia mentalement le père de Score. Même s'il avait été mesquin avec son père et l'avait poussé contre les étagères. « Dans quelle maison penses-tu être ? »

Score haussa les épaules. « Serpentard, évidemment. Tous les Malfoy ont été à Serpentard. »

Al fut rempli un instant d'horreur. James lui avait dit d'épouvantables histoires sur les Serpentard. Et Oncle Ron mentionnait constamment « Le méchant connard de Serpentard » bien que celui qu'il mentionnait variait. « Je m'en fiche, tant que ce n'est pas Poufsouffle. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec Poufsouffle ? » demanda Al.

« Ce sont des moutons. » expliqua Scorpius. « La plupart d'entre eux sont des idiots. La seule qualité en leur faveur est la loyauté et ils suivront quelqu'un qui est disposé à mener. Marchant vers une mort certaine, j'en suis sûr. Fidèles jusqu'au bout. »

« Cela ferait une excellente armée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Scorpius le regarda d'un œil critique.

« Tu sais, Al, tu es plus intelligent que tu le sembles. Peut-être que tu seras à Serdaigle. »

Al en rit presque. James appelait toujours Al 'idiot'. Impossible qu'il soit assez intelligent pour être un Serdaigle.

« Probablement Gryffondor. James est un Gryffondor. Et Maman et Papa étaient des Gryffondor. Et Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione. Et Teddy. Oncle George et Oncle Bill aussi. Ah oui, et Oncle Charlie. Et Percy…. »

Scorpius rit et Al le regarda fixement avec stupéfaction. Il n'avait jamais entendu le blond rire à haute voix auparavant. Score avant un beau rire. Al le rejoignit juste à ce son.

Le rire de Score se termina brusquement alors que son regard se déplaça à la porte de verre. « Père arrive. Je t'enverrai un hibou la prochaine fois que nous projetterons de venir au Chemin de Traverse. » Il serra la main d'Al et sortit avant que Draco Malfoy ne puisse entrer. Leur salutation semblait raide et formelle pour Al qui aurait sauté sur son père avec un énorme câlin, mais il vit alors l'aîné des Malfoy serrer l'épaule de son fils. Sans exubérance mais avec affection au moins.

Al et Score se rencontrèrent clandestinement plusieurs fois après cela. Deux fois dans le petit salon de glace, une fois à la librairie et une fois à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, peu de temps avant qu'ils n'entrent tous deux à Poudlard. Leurs familles avaient été placées non loin l'une de l'autre, bien que l'exubérant clan Potter-Weasley soit un grand contraste avec les pâles et réservés Malfoy. Albus pensait qu'ils semblaient tous beaux et distants, comme de chères statues.

Scorpius attrapa l'œil d'Al et fit un obscur geste. Al s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes mais sa mère exigea qu'il prenne Lily. Al fit une moue d'agacement mais obtempéra.

« Score ! La Coupe du Monde ! N'est-ce pas excitant ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mon équipe ne joue pas, donc je ne me soucie pas de qui gagne. Qui est ta petite ombre ? »

Lily lui lança un regard furieux. « Je ne suis pas une ombre. Je suis sa sœur. Qui es-tu ? »

« Peu importe Lily. Utilise juste ces foutues toilettes et dépêche-toi. »

« Je le dirais à Maman que tu as dit un gros mot ! »

Al lui tira la langue. Lily fit de même et marcha plus loin. Le jeune Potter roula des yeux.

« Soit heureux d'être enfant unique. » dit-il. Score sourit et Al rit à haute voix. Il se rapprocha et toucha la main de Score avec un rapide serrement. « Pense-y juste, Score ! Nous serons bientôt à l'école ! Alors nous pourrons être ensemble _tous les jours_. »

« A moins que nous ne soyons dans des maisons différentes. » dit Scorpius. Al se calma.

« Ouais, mais nous aurons quand même des cours ensemble, n'est ce pas ? »

« Probablement. »

Al était silencieux, sachant qu'il serait probablement placé à Gryffondor et Scorpius à Serpentard. Ils se feraient des amis dans leurs propres maisons et se verraient rarement. Al fut subitement agacé de cette injustice. Si seulement leurs pères ne s'étaient pas détestés, ils auraient au moins été capables de se voir en dehors de l'école.

« Pourquoi ton papa déteste-t-il le mien ? » demanda doucement Al, regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas un moyen de forcer le Choixpeau de manière à les mettre dans la même Maison.

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi le tien hait le mien ? »

Al haussa les épaules. « Peut être que nous devrions leur demander. »

Lily revint et leur lança un regard furieux à tous deux.

« Je devrais y aller. » dit Score. « Je te vois dans le Poudlard Express. »

Al sourit largement. « C'est ça ! Je te retrouverais dans le dernier wagon. Attends, plutôt dans l'avant dernier wagon, James s'assoit toujours dans le dernier wagon et nous ne voulons _pas_ être avec lui. »

Scorpius s'inclina légèrement vers Lily. « Content de t'avoir rencontrée, sœur d'Al. Au revoir Al. »

Il se retira et Lily regarda Al. « Je suppose qu'il n'est pas si mauvais. » admit-elle. Al sourit largement avant de lui tirer un de ses rubans de cheveux avant de courir à leur emplacement avec Lily qui, furieuse, le poursuivit.

.

* * *

.

**Poudlard  
**

.

* * *

.

Al remua nerveusement alors qu'il attendait pour monter dans le train. Il tendait le cou de temps en temps, essayant d'apercevoir Scorpius parmi la foule de grandes personnes sur le chemin. James sautillait comme un idiot, agitant la main à ceux qu'il reconnaissait même vaguement. James était le garçon le plus populaire de l'école, du moins selon James. Rose Weasley était à côté d'Al, semblant aussi nerveuse qu'il l'était. Il voulait seulement être à Gryffondor si Score y était aussi, et c'était à parier que Score serait dans Serpentard. James avait terrifié Al toute la matinée avec les histoires des démoniaques enfants de Serpentard et en suggérant qu'Al pourrait s'y retrouver.

La vapeur s'éclaircit un instant et Al aperçut Scorpius. Son soulagement était presque écrasant. Il avait été terrifié que le père de Score ait changé d'avis et ait décidé de l'envoyer à Durmstrang. Il sourit largement et un très petit sourire toucha les lèvres de Score avant qu'il ne fasse semblant d'ignorer Al.

Oncle Ron faisait une plaisanterie sur le fait de déshériter Rose si elle n'était pas répartie à Gryffondor, donnant à Al un instant de panique. « Il ne le pense pas vraiment. » dit Tante Hermione et la mère d'Al confirma, donnant une poussée à son frère. L'oncle d'Al se redressa subitement et se rapprocha de son papa.

« Regarde qui est là. » dit l'Oncle Ron comme la vapeur se diffusa une nouvelle fois.

Autant Al que son père se tournèrent pour regarder Draco et Scorpius Malfoy. Al remarqua une belle et mince femme blonde se trouvant avec eux. Le front d'Al se plissa. Etait-ce la mère de Score ? Elle ressemblait beaucoup au père d'Al, peut être qu'elle était un autre parent, comme une tante. Elle n'était pas aux petits soins avec Score de la façon dont la mère d'Al était aux petits soins avec Lily, glissant son écharpe autour de son cou pour l'empêcher de s'envoler.

Oncle Ron conseilla à Rose de battre Scorpius à chaque interrogation, gagnant un regard furieux d'Al. Qu'avait Oncle Ron contre Score ? Al le demanda presque mais Tante Hermione sermonna Oncle Ron qui s'excusa. James revint dans tous ses états sur le fait que le cousin Teddy embrassait la cousine Victoire. Al roula les yeux. Qui se souciait du baiser ? Il voulait juste monter dans le train et voir Score.

James donna un coup de pied à Al, fit un commentaire odieux et monta dans le train. La mère d'Al l'embrassa et ensuite son père le serra très fort dans ses bras.

« Et si je suis classé à Serpentard ? » demanda Al à contrecœur, ennuyé par les avertissements de James.

Le père d'Al se mit à genoux et celui-ci regarda les yeux tellement vert identiques aux siens. Son père parla doucement, atténuant ses peurs de la Maison Serpentard et révéla ensuite un secret qui fit que l'excitation parcourut les veines d'Al. _Le Choixpeau tient compte de ton choix._

Al monta rapidement dans le train, se dépêchant vers l'avant dernière voiture. Il remua impatiemment jusqu'à ce qu'une familière tête platine ne regarde attentivement à l'intérieur. Scorpius sourit largement.

« Al. J'avais peur que tu ne sois ici avec ta meute. »

« Non, c'est juste nous qui sommes là. » dit Al qui se déplaça sur le côté. Score s'assit à côté de lui après avoir rangé un petit sac de voyage dans le compartiment au dessus de leur tête.

« Père a exigé que j'apporte quelques friandises de la maison. Il dit que la nourriture dans le train est de moindre qualité. »

Al croyait que c'était terriblement drôle. Sa mère était bonne cuisinière mais Al pensait que la nourriture dans le train serait un changement merveilleusement stupéfiant des repas cuisinés à la maison. Il saisit la main de Score avec contentement.

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous y allions enfin ! Et attends de savoir ce que mon père m'a dit ! » Il répéta les informations sur le Choixpeau qui prenait en compte le choix du porteur. « C'est un _secret_, évidemment. Mon père n'a jamais dit ça à personne auparavant, même pas à James ! Je le sais, ou James me l'aurait dit. » Al se sentait terriblement particulier.

Score le regarda pensivement. « Tu sais, Al, cela ouvre tout un monde de possibilités. Cela signifie que nous pouvons être dans n'importe quelle maison que nous voulons. »

« Et cela signifie que nous pouvons être ensemble ! Serais-tu dans Gryffondor avec moi ? »

Score rit. « Certainement pas. Gryffondor est pour les braves idiots. »

Al fit la moue, se souvenant des railleries de James à l'extérieur du train. Il était terrifié d'être dans Serpentard et hésita presque à demander. « Pas… Pas Serpentard ? »

« J'y ai pensé, Al. Mon père m'a lu histoire après histoire sur la Maison Serpentard. Pour me préparer. Franchement, ils ne paraissent pas du tout sympathiques. Le trait principal des Serpentard semble d'être devant les autres et même si je peux certainement m'y intégrer, je n'aime pas avoir autant de foutue compétition. Cela doit devenir très ennuyeux, d'être toujours sur la pointe des pieds, à lutter pour être le chef de meute. Et dès que tu es l'Alpha, comment y restes-tu ? »

Al soupira presque de soulagement, bien qu'il soit aussi nerveux avec la suggestion suivante. « Serdaigle alors ? Je te l'ai dit, je ne me crois pas assez intelligent. »

Score expira. « Evidemment que tu es assez intelligent. Tu es mon ami, n'est ce pas ? Cette seule qualité t'autorise à être brillant. Cependant, je crois que je nous ai trouvé la meilleure option. Poufsouffle. »

« Pouf… Poufsouffle ? » Al était stupéfié. Il avait été appelé 'Poufsouffle' par son frère l'année passée et cela sonnait comme une injure à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de stupide ou d'ennuyeux. « Mais tu as dit qu'ils étaient…. »

Score fit un signe de tête. « Des moutons, oui. Mais j'ai repensé alors à ce que tu as dit, qu'ils feraient une parfaite armée. Penses-y, Al ! Nous pourrions gouverner Poufsouffle ! Avec mon cerveau et ton… et bien, ce qui te fait être _toi_… nous pourrions reprendre Poufsouffle sans combat. Je serais leur roi et tu serais mon… »

« … ta reine ? » dit dubitativement Al avec la première chose qui était revenue à sa mémoire. Score le cogna sur l'épaule avec sa main libre.

« Non, espèce d'idiot ! Mon bras droit. Le champion du roi. »

« Le champion du roi » souffla Al, enchanté. La brillance de Score était au delà de toute compréhension.

« En plus, je serais étourdissant en jaune et toi… bien, nous devrons juste te garder en noir, je suppose. Le jaune ne t'ira pas au teint et il n'accentuera pas tes yeux verts du tout, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. On fait comme ça, alors ? Nous demanderons à ce foutu Choixpeau de nous mettre à Poufsouffle ? »

« Absolument. » Al sourit et remercia sa bonne étoile que M venait avant P dans l'alphabet. Sans tenir compte de la maison dans laquelle Scorpius finirait par aller, Al projetait de passer chaque instant sous le Choixpeau à le supplier de l'envoyer dans la même maison, même si c'était Serpentard.

Il s'avéra que le père d'Al avait raison. Scorpius passa un long moment sous le Chapeau avant qu'il ne crie finalement « Poufsouffle ! » Al pensait que ça avait été un peu confus. Il y avait plus que quelques murmures choqués au travers de la grande salle, surtout à la table des enseignants. Al pensait que le Professeur Longdubat semblait stupéfait alors qu'il regardait Scorpius marcher triomphalement vers la table ornée de jaune.

Le tour d'Al arriva bientôt par la suite et comme la chose énorme s'abattit sur sa vision, il entendit une petite voix dans son oreille. « Un autre Potter, hein ? Toujours intéressant les Potter… »

« Poufsouffle » chuchota désespérément Al. « Poufsouffle, s'il vous plait. Oh, s'il vous plait. »

« Poufsouffle ? En es-tu sur ? Tu sembles connaitre ton propre esprit… Serpentard te conduirait loin. Assez intelligent pour être à Serdaigle, tu es, et brave… oui, assez de bravoure, cela va sans dire… »

_Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle. _

« Bizarre. » marmonna le chapeau. « Tu es le second garçon à ignorer mes choix ce soir, mais si tu insistes, laissons-le être à… POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Al s'effondra presque de soulagement et ignora le cri d'horreur venant de la place où son frère était assis. Il lança presque le chapeau sur le prochain étudiant à être classé et courut à la table des Poufsouffle, où ses nouveaux compagnons de maison le saluèrent avec des claques dans le dos et de grandes acclamations. Al regardait seulement Scorpius dont les yeux argent rougeoyaient avec triomphe quand il tendit la main vers Al.

Il entendit un chuchotement se propageant le long de la table et cela paraissait excité et impressionné. « Nous avons un Potter ! Un Potter ! »

« Nous devrons envoyer une carte de remerciement à ton père. » chuchota Score avec un gloussement comme Al le rejoignait sur le banc. Sous la table, Al serra fermement la main de Score avec une excitation à peine réprimée et son ami n'essaya pas de se détacher. « Ce foutu chapeau a voulu se disputer avec moi. Il insistait sur le fait que je devais entrer à Serpentard. »

« Il a dit que Serpentard me conduirait loin. » murmura Al. « Mais que je pouvais être à Serdaigle aussi. »

Score sourit largement. « Tu vois ? Je le savais que tu étais intelligent. »

Le cœur d'Al se gonfla. Demain, il devrait faire face à son frère et expliquer à ses parents diverses raisons qui faisaient qu'il était le seul non-Gryffondor du lot mais ce soir, il ne s'en souciait simplement pas. Le plan de Score avait brillamment fonctionné.

.

* * *

.

Sur ce, je vous dis "à dans deux semaines" pour cette fiction précise, et "à dans une semaine" pour voir le côté "parents" avec "Les Serpentards Gryffondors" pour un point de vue de Harry et Draco.

Qu'en pensez vous ? Nous suivrez vous ? Bref, dites nous tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les gens,

Comment vas en ce Lundi de Pâques ? Pas d'orgie de chocolat, j'espère ?

Je voudrais remercier Draconis86, marchlo, stormtrooper2, Groumde, xxShimyxx, cat240, Hikaru, Chrome-chan96 et Laura pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent et de s'être laissé tenter par le résumé qui ne disait en fait.

Bonne lecture ^^

.

**Traducteur :** Neko Suke

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre -2-**

**Première année**

.

* * *

.

Leur première année à Poudlard ne vit pas Scorpius Malfoy introduit en tant que roi de Poufsouffle. Quelque soit le moment où Albus en parlait, Score se mettait à sourire mystérieusement et à dire des choses comme, « Patience, Al, ce n'est pas un plan de Poufsouffle », et « Chaque chose vient en son temps. »

Al était content. Sa première année à Poudlard était, pour la plus grande partie, excellente. Il passait le moindre de ses moments éveillés en compagnie de Scorpius. Le seul moment où ils n'étaient pas ensemble était le petit déjeuner de Samedi et Dimanche, puisque Scorpius insistait pour faire la grasse matinée. Al descendait alors dans le Grand Hall et s'asseyait avec sa famille de Gryffondor. La plupart d'entre eux avaient arrêté de le taquiner après le second mois, exception faite de James, évidement.

Al et Score étaient presque tout le temps main dans la main, l'un d'entre eux semblant toujours tirer l'autre. Au soir, ils se retrouvaient dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le sofa. Score lisait ou faisait ses devoirs. Al prétendait étudier jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur l'épaule de Score, et que finalement Score le réveille pour le dur trajet jusqu'à leur chambre. Plus souvent que l'inverse, ils dormaient dans le même lit, bien qu'ils soient à l'exact opposé. Albus s'endormait invariablement dans le lit de Score, et Scorpius faisait léviter les couvertures du lit d'Al pour en recouvrir son ami. Al supposa qu'il passait plus de temps dans le lit de Score que dans le sien.

Ils devinrent communément appelés Malfoy et son Ombre, partiellement du à l'insistance de Scorpius à ce qu'ils s'habillent en tant que tels. Scorpius était tout le temps vêtu de jaune, du plus pâle des dorés au plus profond bouton-d'or, et insistait pour qu'Al ne porte principalement que du noir. Al s'en moquait, acceptant l'affirmation de Score disant qu'il était affreux en jaune. Il appréciait plutôt le fait que tout le monde ait arrêté de l'appeler « l'Ombre de Malfoy » pour se référer à lui plus simplement par « Ombre ». Ça le faisait se sentir plus sinistre et menaçant.

Al et Score avaient tous leurs cours ensemble, et l'ambidextrie d'Al se révéla être un avantage inattendu. Al utilisait n'importe quelle main se trouvant proche de sa baguette pour lancer des sorts, se récoltant un regard envieux de la part de Score.

« Tu es un chanceux salaud, Al. Je peux à peine lancer un Lumos avec ma main gauche. » admit Score.

Al sourit largement. « On croirait entendre James. Il m'a toujours détesté pour être capable d'utiliser mes deux mains. »

Scorpius renifla avec arrogance. « Je refuse d'avoir quoique ce soit de commun à James Potter. Je ne te hais certainement pas. »

« Bien, parce que je t'aime largement plus que James, et si tu commences à agir comme lui, je devrais te jeter un sort. Avec les deux mains. »

« Tu devras m'attraper avant. » dit Scorpius avant de détaler. Al rugit et chargea après lui. Leur jeu du chat se transforma en une soirée en colle quand ils fauchèrent accidentellement Madame Bibine sur le palier du troisième étage. Bien sûr, Al ne considérait pas comme une punition le fait d'être enfermé dans le local à balais toute la soirée, à les lustrer tout en discutant avec Score de la prochaine équipe qui gagnerait la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Al ne pouvait pas penser à un autre endroit où il aurait préféré être.

L'été était horrible. Premièrement, de tous les pays où ils auraient pu aller, les Malfoys étaient partis en Chine. Score avait dit que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le travail de son père. Sa mère ne les avait pas accompagnés. Score envoya à Al des douzaines de cartes postales et de lettres, la plupart expliquant à quel point il s'ennuyait complètement en Chine. Al sourit aux jérémiades de Score. Il savait que le blond ne haïssait pas ça autant qu'il s'en plaignait. Il adorait son père. Al songea qu'il était terriblement chanceux de pouvoir passer autant de temps seul en compagnie de son père. Al devait toujours partager avec James et Lily. Le temps seul avec son père était une chose rare. En fait, même le temps avec son père simplement était rare. Le père d'Al travaillait de longues heures, et était souvent absent pendant plusieurs jours à la fois. Score rentrait tout juste de Chine quand la famille d'Al décida de prendre des vacances spontanées. Du moins, elles semblèrent spontanées à Al, qui avait entendu ses parents en parler depuis des semaines, mais il n'avait pas vraiment espéré que son père prenne des jours de repos. Apparemment, le talent de sa mère pour enquiquiner les gens n'avait pas diminué.

C'est ainsi que les Potters firent leurs bagages et prirent un Portoloin vers la Grèce, où ils visitèrent des ruines anciennes et la mer Méditerranée scintillante pendant les longs jours chauds. Pendant la nuit ses parents se disputaient sur le fait que le père d'Al « agissait comme une machine» et « espérait être de retour au travail ». Al savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il souhaitait être de retour chez lui, lui aussi. Il n'en pouvait plus de James tentant de le pousser dans des citernes asséchées, ni de Lily se plaignant de combien ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Il était fatigué que ses parents se disputent alors qu'ils pensaient qu'Al et les autres dormaient, et il était ennuyé par leur façade de bonheur de la journée. Et surtout, Score manquait juste à Al.

Al souhaitait que les Malfoys et les Potters soient amis, mais le nom « Malfoy » semblait être tabou sous le toit des Potters. À chaque fois qu'Al mentionnait Scorpius, la bouche de sa mère s'étrécissait et elle regardait Al avec désapprobation. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sois proche de ce gamin Malfoy, Al. » lui avait-elle dit une fois.

« Pourquoi ? » avait demandé Al. Sa mère avait mentionné quelque chose ressemblant à « mauvais sang » et se précipita pour aider Lily à descendre d'une bibliothèque. Al s'était juré de ne plus jamais lui parler de Score à nouveau.

Le père d'Al n'était pas vraiment mieux. Il semblait se ficher qu'Al lui parle de Scorpius, mais il avait toujours une expression étrange sur le visage, et ses yeux se portaient toujours sur la boîte noire poussiéreuse posée sur la cheminée. Elle avait toujours été là depuis aussi loin qu'Al s'en souvienne, et elle devait y être depuis bien avant déjà. Al l'avait ouverte plusieurs fois, et il savait qu'elle contenait une baguette – une faite d'un bois très foncé. Personne ne l'utilisait, et quand Al demandait à qui elle appartenait, ses parents lui répondaient toujours, « À personne ». Il supposait que c'était vrai, puisqu'elle n'était jamais utilisée.

Quand les Potters rentrèrent de leurs vacances forcées, Al et Scorp s'envoyèrent des hiboux l'un l'autre, et se retrouvèrent quatre fois sur le Chemin de Traverse durant des voyages qu'ils s'arrangeaient à synchroniser. Al pouvait difficilement attendre sa seconde année.

.

* * *

.

**Tactique d'Entrée en Matière**

.

* * *

.

Scorpius Malfoy lança son plan pour devenir roi des Poufsouffles aussitôt que leur seconde année commença. Il annonça sa stratégie à Al dans le train.

« On va rejoindre tous les deux l'équipe de Quidditch. On ne pouvait pas le faire l'année dernière parce qu'on était trop jeunes, mais ça va être le début de notre tentative d'accès à la grandeur. »

« Comment tu sais qu'on va réussir à rentrer dans l'équipe ? » demanda Al avec inquiétude. Score éclata de rire avant de lui donner un léger coup de poing dans le bras.

« Allez, Al ! Pense à nos parents ! Ton père a été le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis un siècle. Pour l'avoir entendu dire, il aurait pu être le plus grand de tous les Attrapeurs. Ta mère a joué au Quidditch aussi, pas vrai ? Et mon père était Attrapeur. Pour l'avoir entendu le dire, il aurait pu battre ton père, si toute cette affaire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas empêché de jouer. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est dans notre sang. »

Al accepta que Score eut marqué un point. Le Quidditch était un sport populaire auprès des Potters et des Weasleys. Al dirigeait des balais depuis qu'il savait marcher, et jouait au Quidditch depuis qu'il pouvait voler.

« As-tu découvert pourquoi ton père déteste le mien ? » demanda Al, pensant à leurs parents.

Scorpius sourit largement. « Oui, et c'était très étrange. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il détestait Harry Potter et il a paru plutôt surpris, et après il m'a regardé avec cet air qu'il prend quand il me dit quelque chose qu'il ne veut vraiment pas que je sache. Et alors il a dit « Je ne hais pas Potter. Qui t'a dit ça ? » Donc j'ai admis que je l'avais peut-être déjà entendu fulminer contre le « Grand Potter » plusieurs fois, et il a pris un air renfrogné avant de dire que « juste parce qu'il pensait que quelqu'un était un chercheur-de-gloire surestimé, grossier, imbécile et inconscient ne signifiait pas qu'il le détestait. » J'ai fait en sorte de marquer tout ça. »

« Wow, il a dit tout ça de mon père ? »

« Ouais, et ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'il parle tout le temps de ton père. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Je parie qu'il sait tout de Harry Potter. Il se plaint certainement beaucoup de lui, et il a un large assortiment de noms pour lui. Je ne les ai pas tous notés, il y en avait trop, et la plupart n'étaient pas très gentils. »

« J'ai demandé à mon père s'il détestait le tien aussi. Il s'est assis sur le canapé, est devenu totalement sérieux et a posé sa main sur mon épaule. Il a dit « Bien sûr que non, Al. Je ne hais personne. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné l'idée que je détestais Malfoy ? » Je lui ai dit que c'était James, évidemment, parce que… Eh bien, je peux blâmer James pour tout et n'importe quoi et mes parents y croient toujours. »

« C'est parce que James est un abruti quatre-vingt-dix-sept pourcents du temps. »

« C'est vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon père a dit qu'il ne détestait pas le tien, et que Draco Malfoy était juste incompris. Il a dit que personne ne lui avait réellement donné une chance. »

Score leva les sourcils. « Il a dit ça ? On dirait presque que ton père _aime_ mon père, en fait. »

« On dirait, n'est-ce pas ? Et puisque ton père ne déteste pas le mien, peut-être qu'ils nous laisseront nous voir pendant les vacances ! »

Score acquiesça. « Peut-être qu'on devrait commencer par _ton_ père, puisqu'il semble être un peu plus sincère avec l'histoire du « Je ne le déteste pas. » »

« Je lui en parlerai quand je lui écrirai. On devrait commencer dès maintenant si on veut pouvoir se voir pendant les vacances de Noël. »

« Ça n'ira pas pour Noël cette année, parce que Père a décidé de m'emmener en Suisse pendant les vacances. Mais on peut le planifier pour l'été prochain avec certitude. Bien, ça va être notre mission alors, autant que de s'assurer une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Les regards vont être sur nous cette année, Al. » fit Score. Il attira Al plus près de lui d'un bras autour de ses épaules, et ses jointures tirèrent sur les cheveux d'Al, les emmêlant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Al lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac alors qu'il s'évertuait à lisser de nouveau les cheveux d'Al. Il ne retira pas son bras de l'épaule d'Al qui reposa sa tête contre le cou de Score.

James entra dans la voiture et les railla.

« Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux. Pourquoi vous êtes tous le temps enroulés l'un autour de l'autre ? »

« Jaloux, Potter ? » rétorqua aisément Score alors que James s'affalait de lui-même dans le siège en face d'eux. Le frère d'Al roula des yeux.

« Bande de tapettes. Où est Rose ? »

Al lui dit. « Elle a arrêté de discuter avec une de ses petites amies. Tu as vu Amber et Zephyr ? »

« Non, je n'ai vu aucun de tes stupides amis de Poufsouffle. »

Plusieurs des amis de James firent irruption dans la voiture. Heureusement, par la suite, les Gryffondors se précipitèrent pour jeter un coup d'œil à une jolie nouvelle dans un compartiment bien plus loin. Rose et ses amis, beaucoup plus silencieux, entrèrent suivis d'Amber et Zephyr Abbott. Al avait surnommé les jumelles « le Fanclub de Score ».

« Salut Score. Salut Ombre. » débitèrent les filles. L'une des filles s'assit à côté de Score, et une autre s'assit à côté d'Al, de sorte à faire un sandwich Poufsouffle. Score et les filles discutèrent un peu, et Al se surprit à s'endormir, ce qui arrivait couramment quand il était reposé sur l'épaule de Score.

Comme Score l'avait prévu, ils réussirent à entrer tous les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Madame Bibine fut heureuse de les voir tous deux dans l'équipe, et mentionna qu'elle était particulièrement contente d'éviter la vieille rivalité Potter/Malfoy des anciens jours. Al n'avait jamais vu Score sur un balai, et la vue coupait le souffle. Il ressemblait à un flou doré, chassant le Vif d'Or. Ses plongeons et ses retournements étaient de grâce pure. Al était rapide lui aussi, mais sa spécialité était les acrobaties aériennes. Il arrivait à faire des soubresauts et des tonneaux qui laissaient les autres Poufsouffles crier de stupéfaction.

Score fit un surplace près d'Al sur son balai. Ils regardèrent un autre Poufsouffle faire un piqué vers le terrain, et Score tourna le regard vers Al.

« Comment as-tu appris à manœuvrer comme ça, Al ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Tu te moques de moi ? L'idée que se fait James du Quidditch est de m'assommer avec un Cognard, ou de me faire tomber de mon balai. Il n'_essaie _même pas de marquer un point ! Je peux presque tout éviter. »

« Ils feront probablement de toi un Poursuiveur alors. »

Al acquiesça. Il se moquait du poste qu'il aurait, tant qu'il jouait.

« On est pris dans l'équipe ! Score est Attrapeur et je suis Gardien ! » dit Al à Rose avec excitation. Elle roula des yeux. Rose préférait plutôt lire un livre que de _regarder_ un match de Quidditch. C'était antipatriotique et étrange, vraiment.

« Tu devrais voir Al ! » ajouta Score. « Avec ses mouvements, il est impossible que quelqu'un puisse mettre le Souaffle dans le but. On va avoir la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année, c'est certain. »

« Vous n'avez même pas joué un seul match. » pointa Rose sèchement, entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux roux frisés autour de l'un de ses doigts.

« Allons trouver James ! » continua Al, excité. « Je veux lui claquer dans la face qu'on est tous les deux pris dans l'équipe ! »

.

* * *

.

**Le Quidditch et les Questions**

.

* * *

.

L'équipe de Poufsouffle écrasait les autres au Quidditch. Scorpius était un Attrapeur stupéfiant. Les Gryffondors avaient un excellent esprit d'équipe, mais leur Attrapeur n'était pas assez rapide. Pour compléter le tout, rares étaient les jours où le Souaffle arrivait à passer Albus Potter, donc les autres équipes n'avaient même pas espoir de faire monter le score avant que Malfoy n'attrape le Vif d'Or. Poufsouffle commença la saison de Quidditch invaincue, et le resta.

Dans l'un des matchs, Scorpe joua malicieusement, gardant l'Attrapeur des Gryffondor hors de portée du vif d'Or plutôt que de l'attraper, principalement pour prolonger la partie. Sean Finnegan, un Batteur de Gryffondor, poursuivit Scorpius après le jeu, l'accusant d'utiliser des « tactiques de Serpentards. » Score éclata de rire et fit virevolter la fin de sa cape dorée en direction de Finnegan, qui fut retenu par ses équipiers à l'approche de Madame Bibine.

« Des tactiques de _Poufsouffles_. » avait-il clamé délibérément.

« Un Serpentard en habit de Poufsouffle. » murmura James, fixant Al, mais il souriait presque largement en passant son bras autour des épaules de Score. Il pensait que Score avait été tout simplement brillant. De plus, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Les Gryffondors aurait dû être heureux d'avoir pu jouer plus longtemps. Score aurait pu attraper le Vif d'Or dans les dix premières minutes de la partie.

James fut de très mauvaise humeur le lendemain matin. Al s'installa à la table des Gryffondors pour petit-déjeuner. James regardait fixement le plat plein de toasts et de bacon. « Pourquoi tu viens toujours t'asseoir ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec tes petits copains de Poufsouffle ? Et où est ton Seigneur Suprême du Mal ? »

Al attrapa une pleine poignée de bacon et quelques toasts. « Papa a dit que je pouvais m'asseoir n'importe où, où je le voulais. Et tu sais déjà que Score aime faire la grasse matinée le Dimanche. » Il sourit. « Mais je ferai en sorte d'être sûr de lui répéter Le truc du Seigneur Suprême. Il fera surement créer des badges. »

James roula des yeux. « Dieu, vous êtes tous les deux de vrais monstres. Des tapettes monstrueuses, plus exactement. »

« Arrête-ça, James. » dit Rose, le _regardant_ au dessus de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle lisait le journal tous les matins, pour se tenir au courant des choses. Al et la plupart des Gryffondors se reposaient sur elle pour les nouvelles. « J'aime quand Al s'assied ici. On ne le voit jamais sinon. »

James marmonna quelque chose à propos d'avoir « vu ce foutu salaud pendant les douze années précédentes » mais il s'enfonça sur son siège et se concentra sur sa nourriture. Sean Finnigan entra, et railla Al alors qu'il s'installait aux côtés de James. Rose se rapprocha d'Al.

« Scorpius a-t-il mentionné quoique ce soit à propos de sa mère ? » demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Al sembla confus, et secoua la tête. « Non. Pourquoi il l'aurait fait ? » En y repensant, Score n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère une seule fois du tout, aussi loin qu'Al s'en souvienne. C'était même comme un léger choc d'apprendre qu'il _avait_ seulement une mère. Al avait supposé qu'elle était décédée. « Euh… Elle est en vie ? »

Rose parut scandalisée pendant un moment. « Je pensais que c'était ton meilleur ami, Al. Comment peux-tu ne pas le savoir ? Dans tous les cas, les colonnes sur les rumeurs sont souvent remplies de bêtises, mais parfois elles contiennent des parts de vérité. Cet article dit que la femme de Draco Malfoy déménage dans le sud de la France pour des raisons de santé. Ça dit que le père de Score planifie de rester ici et de continuer à diriger l'Empire des Malfoys. Je me demande s'il y a plus à savoir de cette histoire. »

Al mordit sa lèvre. Il se demandait si la mère de Score était malade. Score n'avait jamais rien dit, donc peut-être que c'était sérieux. Score aimait garder les choses sérieuses pour lui, Al devait toujours extirper les problèmes importants de son ami. Al mâchouilla sa lèvre, et se demanda si Score était inquiet pour sa mère. Si quoique ce soit arrivait à la mère d'Al, il serait très inquiet, particulièrement si elle devait quitter le Continent à cause de ça.

« Ça semble très personnel. » fit Al doucement. « Pourquoi c'est dans le journal ? »

Rose haussa les épaules. « C'est toujours dans les informations quand les riches familles de Sang Pur ont des problèmes. Les gens adorent fourrer leur nez dans ce genre de choses. Je pense que ça leur permet de se sentir mieux dans leur propre vie. »

Al se leva d'indignation pour la défense de Score. « Eh bien, c'est totalement mauvais ! Ce n'est pas leurs affaires ! » Ce n'était techniquement pas les affaires d'Al non plus, mais il supposa qu'il pouvait soutirer quelques informations à Scorpius, pour son propre bien. Si ça pouvait retirer un peu de la douleur camouflée de Score, Al ferait en sorte d'être certain d'y arriver. Son père disait toujours que c'était mieux quand les choses sortaient, parce que se mentir à soi-même était pire que de mentir aux autres. Bien pire, parfois. C'était marrant, mais Al ne l'avait jamais compris, jusqu'à maintenant.

Il n'aborda pas le sujet avant tard dans la matinée, quand Score s'extirpa enfin de son lit, et se blottit contre Al dans le sofa de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Al avait ramené un plat de nourriture, et une tasse de thé, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Score dormait tard. Score posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Al et ouvrit la bouche pour qu'Al le nourrisse de morceaux de petit déjeuner. Al ne put qu'exploser de rire. Pour une pile électrique telle que lui, Scorpius était dans un état ridiculement léthargique le matin. Il ne pouvait qu'à peine bouger sans deux fortes tasses de thé et une bonne dose de sucre.

Ethan Martinson, assis dans une chaise près de l'âtre de la cheminée, renifla et dit quelque chose du genre d'Al étant l'elfe de maison personnel de Score. Score pointa sa baguette dans la direction de Martinson et lâcha, « Dehors, à moins que tu ne prévois de ne jamais avoir d'enfants. »

Il fallut un moment avant que la menace de Score soit intégrée, mais quand elle le fut, les yeux d'Ethan s'élargirent et il détala. Al sourit. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Ethan.

« Abruti jaloux. » grommela Score. « Il voudrait un elfe de maison personnel comme le mien. »

Al lui balança un coup de poing dans le bras, et Score rigola. Al le nourrit d'une paire de morceaux de plus malgré le commentaire.

« Score, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ta mère ? » demanda tranquillement Al. Score se raidit contre Al et s'éloigna en le regardant étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Al soupira. « Il y avait quelque chose dans la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin. À propos de ta mère qui déménagerait en France… pour raisons de santé, ça disait. Je ne savais même pas que ta mère était… en fait, tu n'as jamais parlé d'elle. »

Scorp railla. « J'ai difficilement une mère. Elle est à Londres plus qu'à la maison. Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est planifier des fêtes ou acheter des vêtements. » Score leva un sourcil et sembla pensif. « Déménage en France, hein ? Je me demande si Père l'a finalement virée à coup de pied. »

Al fut scandalisé. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer son père virer sa mère _à coup de pieds_. Bien sûr encore, il ne pouvait pas visualiser sa rousse de mère organiser des fêtes ou acheter des vêtements non plus. D'ordinaire, elle s'occupait de la maison, cuisinait et prenait soin de Lily.

« Tes parents se disputent souvent ? » interrogea Al.

« Il faudrait qu'ils soient dans la même pièce pour pouvoir se disputer, pas vrai ? Je pense que mes parents préfèrent prétendre que l'autre n'existe pas. »

Al pouvait difficilement comprendre pareille famille. Bien que peut-être, ignorer l'autre était préférable aux disputes dans lesquelles se lançaient ses parents, occasionnellement. La mère d'Al avait le sang chaud, et était très facilement apte à se mettre à crier rapidement. Son père, plus silencieux, attendait très longtemps avant de rétorquer. Toutes ces fois, Al et Lily se précipitaient dans la chambre de James pour se blottir les uns contre les autres et espérer que les sortilèges ne fusent pas.

Al se demandait si ses parents s'entendaient mieux maintenant que lui et James étaient à l'école.

.

* * *

.

Alors ? Ce chapitre ? Sympa ou sympa ? Dites nous tout, promis, je répondrais cette semaine XD.

A dans deux semaines pour les gosses ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Traducteur : Toru no Kou

.

Bien, je suis officiellement en retard en fait... j'ai tellement l'habitude de poster toutes les deux semaines avec LR que j'ai complétement zappé qu'i fics ici qui se postent en même temps (comme quoi, j'ai eu une idée merdique à les poster en même temps).

Donc, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses et que je promets d'essayer de poster lundi matin sans fautes l'autre fiction... on va essayer du moins.

J'annonce un chapitre rageur, attention, j'annonce un chapitre rageur ! Ne m'en veuillez pas, j'ai prévenu à l'avance donc.

Bonne lecture,

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre -3-  
Manoir Malfoy**

.

* * *

.

Al se tourna vers son père le regard plein d'espoir.

"Donc puisque tu ne détestes pas le père de Score et qu'il ne _te_ déteste pas, puis-je lui rendre visite cet été ? Si son père est d'accord, bien sûr.

L'expression du père de Al était vraiment étrange. Il semblait mal à l'aise, voire paniqué.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous aimez pas vous deux, d'abord ?" demanda Al.

Son père avait un regard lointain.

"C'était il y a longtemps," finit-il par dire. "La rivalité entre étudiants, le Quidditch... et puis la guerre."

Al tressaillit. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'évoquer la _guerre_. Cela semblait toujours beaucoup attrister son père.

"C'est d'accord," dit-il avec un sourire. "C'est probablement une époque à laisser derrière nous. Si c'est d'accord avec Malfoy, tu peux aller voir ton ami. J'en... parlerai à ta mère."

Il semblait encore moins ravi par cette perspective et Al se demandait pourquoi sa mère l'empêcherait de rendre visite à Scorpius. Juste parce qu'elle pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans les gènes Malfoy ne signifiait pas qu'Al serait infecté par cette chose. Les adultes étaient si bizarres.

Une chouette de Score arriva plus tard dans la journée requérant de manière plutôt formelle sa présence au Manoir Malfoy pour un séjour prolongé. Al exulta de joie et courut jusqu'à son balai pour faire des loopings incroyables.

Al bondissait d'excitation quand son père les transplana devant la porte du Manoir Malfoy. Al gémit car l'endroit était impressionnant : il y avait du fer forgé partout, des briques, des chênes majestueux, de l'herbe verdoyante parfaitement entretenue et des paons blancs. Cela ressemblait plus à un palais ou à un musée qu'à une résidence.

"Score vit ici ?" souffla Al.

"Si on peut appeler cela vivre" marmonna son père. Al le regarda rapidement mais son père sourit juste et leva une main vers les portes en fer forgé. Elles s'ouvrirent avant qu'il ne puisse les toucher.

Ils avancèrent sur ce qui semblait être un interminable chemin de gravier vers la porte principale. Le père de Al frappa poliment et la porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison en haillons. Al le regarda avec curiosité. Il avait seulement vu un seul autre elfe de maison dans sa vie : Kreattur. Celui-là avait une bien meilleure apparence que celle de Kreattur qui semblait pouvoir mourir à chaque instant.

"Monsieur Harry Potter et Monsieur Albus Potter sont priés d'attendre dans l'antichambre. Maître Malfoy va bientôt rejoindre Monsieur Harry Potter. Monsieur Albus Potter ne doit toucher à rien. Monsieur Harry Potter est aussi prié de ne rien toucher."

Al n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'était une antichambre mais il suivit joyeusement l'elfe dans une salle proche qui était plus grande que toutes celles qu'il avait pu voir dans une maison. Al se jeta dans un siège et attrapa un biscuit sur le plateau apparu sur une table proche.

Son père avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise et ne voulait pas s'asseoir, il faisait les cents pas en faisant semblant d'examiner les figurines en porcelaine sur la cheminée. Al savait que c'était de la porcelaine parce que Tante Hermione en avait et qu'Oncle Ron beuglait constamment à James de se "tenir à l'écart de cette foutue porcelaine"!

"Al !" entendit-il soudain. Il se retourna pour trouver Score sur le pas de la porte, plus propre et raffiné qu'Al aurait pu l'être pour assister à un mariage. Al bondit de sa chaise et se lança sur Scorpius. Il faillit renverser son meilleur ami.

"Du calme, Al," réprimanda Score.

"Papa, tu te souviens de Scorpius?"

"Oui. Content de te revoir." Il sourit mais son sourire s'effaça quand ses yeux se relevèrent, passant de Score à la version de la taille au-dessus qui venait d'apparaître à la porte.

Le père de Score semblait être le même que ce qu'il avait toujours été, les quelques fois où Al l'avait vu : élégant et quelque peu... glacial.

"Potter," dit-il en s'arrangeant pour que la prononciation de son nom ait quelque chose de déplaisant.

"Malfoy," déclara le père de Al sur le même ton. Al se souvint soudain de ce jour-là, il y a longtemps, à la librairie quand Draco Malfoy avait saisi son père par la robe. Il espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas recommencer à se battre.

"Viens à l'étage, Al," souffla Score à son oreille, "avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis !"

Il attrapa la main de Al et ils sortirent en vitesse de la pièce. La dernière chose qu'entendit Al alors que les deux garçons couraient dans les escaliers, ce fut une discussion qui paraissait civilisée.

"Prendrais-tu un verre, Potter ?"

"Bon sang, oui. Je veux dire... S'il te plaît ?"

Al trouvait cela plutôt étrange, étant donné que son père ne buvait jamais sauf pour un unique verre de lait de poule à Noël. Al chassa cela de son esprit quand il entra dans la chambre de Score : plus d'une centaine de figurines de joueurs de Quidditch attirèrent son attention.

"C'est mieux que de gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons !" dit Al.

Score rit. "Je t'ai dit que nous gagnerons la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Tout ira pour le mieux pour les Poufsouffles, maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas être battus au Quidditch."

"Et le Temps d'Étude que tu as créé ne fera pas de mal non plus, je suppose," admit Al à contrecœur.

Al s'était vigoureusement opposé à cette proposition lorsque Score avait fait appel à des Poufsouffles plus âgés avec une logique à la Serdaigle, pour créer chaque soir un moment spécifiquement dédié aux devoirs et aux études. Les élèves les plus âgés aidaient les plus jeunes pour leurs devoirs et leurs sortilèges, ce qui permettait d'avoir de meilleures notes pour tous les Poufsouffles. Scorpius l'avait fait avec un intérêt pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons bien sûr, mais cela bénéficiait à tous les Poufsouffles, donc le sens de la justice de Al était satisfait.

Il regrettait seulement que Score ne l'ait pas exclu dans cette règle de Temps d'Étude.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Problèmes de Filles

.

* * *

.

La troisième année de Al commença de manière plutôt agréable. Des essais de Quidditch eurent lieu, Al et Score confirmèrent confortablement leurs positions. Score régnait à la fois sur les camarades de classes plus jeunes et plus âgés, bien qu'il cherchait à faire de Poufsouffle son royaume. Lily Potter fut envoyée à Gryffondor, comme prévu, à la grande joie de James, qui continuait de traiter Albus comme une sorte d'aberration.

Les choses étaient presque parfaites, jusqu'à la fin du mois d'octobre, lorsque le monde Al commença à s'écrouler.

Ce fut le moment où Scorpius Malfoy se trouva une petite amie.

Elle était, sans surprise, une Serdaigle. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais et un joli visage avec un nez coquin. Ses yeux étaient noisettes et bordés de longs cils noirs qu'elle battait devant Score d'un air faussement timide.

Quand elle avait commencé à traîner avec eux pour la première fois, sous prétexte de demander de l'aide à Score en Arithmancie, Al n'y prêta pas attention. Lorsque Malfoy et son Ombre devinrent Malfoy et son Ombre Plus Un, Al commença à être contrarié.

"A-t-_elle_ besoin de venir avec nous ?" craqua-t-il, en la voyant approcher d'un pas guilleret et agiter joyeusement la main. Elle s'appelait Rebecca mais Al n'y faisait référence qu'en disant _elle_ ou encore _celle-là_.

Scorpius l'ignora. "Beckers, ma chérie," s'extasia-t-il. Elle rougit gentiment.

"Salut, Al," dit-elle. Elle lui fit un rapide clin d'oeil alors qu'elle s'emparait possessivement du bras de Score. Al décida de la haïr.

"Salut," dit-il à contrecœur. Il attrapa l'autre bras de Score. Score lui sourit, visiblement heureux d'être entouré par ses deux trophées aux cheveux noirs. Al était habitué à partager. Il était le cadet de la famille et avait toute sa horde de cousin. Il savait partager.

Mais il n'aimait pas partager Scorpius.

Pour le bien de Score, Al tolérait Rebecca. Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix. Il était terrifié à l'idée que Scorpius préférerait Rebecca s'il devait choisir entre eux deux. Il appréciait les cours sans elle et il redoutait ceux que Score passait avec elle mais pas lui.

Il remerciait Merlin, Poufsouffle et Dumbledore qu'elle fût Serdaigle. Chaque soir elle devait donc le quitter pour rejoindre la Tour des Serdaigles, laissant heureusement Al avec son meilleur ami.

"Nous devrions te trouver une petite-amie, Al," décida Score une nuit alors qu'ils étaient assis près du feu. Al avait sa tête posé sur les genoux de Score tandis qu'il lisait un parchemin sur l'Étude des Moldus et que Score s'entraînait à la Métamorphose sur une tasse de thé.

Al faillit laisser tomber son parchemin et il sentit son estomac se nouer.

"Quoi ?"

Score chuchota une formule et la tasse de thé devint chandelier. "Une petite amie, idiot. Comme Beckers. Quel genre de fille aimes-tu ? Je suis sûr qu'elles seront toutes heureuses d'être avec toi une fois que nous aurons peigné tout cela." Il passa sa main dans les cheveux rebelles de Al. "Même si ça n'a jamais rien changé."

Al saisit sa main pour qu'il arrête de tirer sur ses cheveux. Il mêla ses doigts à ceux de Score, essayant de s'accrocher à tout ce qu'il sentait en train de s'effondrer. Al pensait aux paroles de Score. Des filles. Al ne s'était jamais intéressé aux filles.

"Tu aimes sûrement quelqu'un, Al. Avoue-le lui."

Al passa mentalement en revue toutes les filles qu'il connaissait. Il élimina toutes les Poufsouffles, sachant qu'il ne permettrait pas à une fille d'empiéter sur son temps avec Scorpius. Amber et Zephyr Abbott étaient plus comme des sœurs, de toute façon. Une Serdaigle ? Il frissonna. Ces filles intellos lui donnaient toujours l'impression d'être un idiot. Les filles de Gryffondor semblaient trop bruyantes et intimidantes. Et James se moquerait d'eux sans pitié.

Il se reporta donc sur le seul choix logique.

"Angelica Parkinson," déclara-t-il. Score rit.

"Merde, Al. Tu vises la lune, non ? Et une Serpentard en plus ? Tu aurais vraiment pu être envoyé à Griffondor avec un tel courage."

Angelica Parkinson était belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux raides couleur platine, assortis à une peau pâle et des yeux clairs. Elle était connue pour être impitoyable, intelligente et mauvaise langue aussi. Elle rappelait Scorpius à Al.

"Eh bien, c'est elle. Si je dois avoir une petite-amie, autant avoir la meilleure, non ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais avoir une petite-amie, Al," dit sèchement Score mais le défi était lancé.

Les tentatives d'Al pour séduire Angelica Parkinson durèrent jusqu'à février. Elle lui rit au nez puis jura de ne jamais rien avoir à faire avec un Poufsouffle. Elle sortit avec un nombre incalculable de garçons de toutes les maisons sauf de la sienne, et prenait plaisir à les embrasser juste devant lui. Bizarrement, elle semblait contrariée que Al n'y prête pas attention. Il souriait, haussait des épaules, et tapait sur l'épaule de "l'heureux élu".

"Peut-être que tu devrais abandonner, Al," conseilla Score un soir, après qu'Angelica ait fait trébucher Al dans les escaliers. La chute s'était terminée par un voyage à l'hôpital. Al regarda Score avec colère. Les lèvres du blond étaient rouges à force de rouler des pelles à Rebecca dans le Hall d'Entrée. A ce moment, Al ressentit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la haine pour son ami ignorant.

Le matin suivant au petit-déjeuner, Al marcha droit vers la table des Serpentards, s'assit à côté d'Angelica Parkinson et l'embrassa directement sur la bouche.

"Tu vas sortir avec moi maintenant et tu vas aller avec moi à Pré-au-Lard pour le week-end de la Saint Valentin et si tu as un problème avec ça, je lancerai un sortilège pour que le visage de tes vingt prochains petits-amis se transforme en cul de babouin."

Angelica sembla assez choquée et hocha de la tête. Al se dirigea vers la table de Poufsouffle avec un air vindicatif et s'assit à côté de Score qui le regardait avec une expression proche de celle d'Angelica.

"Putain, Al. Je suis impressionné."

"Ça en fait une chacun," répondit Al d'un ton sec. Il mangea son petit-déjeuner puis alla en cours. Il emmena Angelica Parkinson à Pré-au-Lard avec Score et _celle-là_ et mangea des jolis gâteaux glacés coupés en forme de cœur. Il embrassa docilement Angelica devant la salle commune de Serpentard et écouta les gentilles moqueries de ses camarades Poufsouffle, Score inclus. Al arrangea sa vie de couple avec le même flegme qu'il avait toujours eu... et en détesta chaque minute.

Chaque soir, Al se pelotonnait contre Score sur le canapé chez les Poufsouffles, enlacé par son ami, et laissait la vue, l'ouïe et le parfum de son ami noyer son chagrin d'amour.

Al avait fini par admettre que Score était le seul qu'il voulait mais il n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée de ce qu'il fallait faire à ce propos.

L'été avant la quatrième année de Al fut presque soulagement. Il pensait qu'il avait peut-être juste besoin de faire une pause avec Scorpius et qu'il en avait définitivement besoin d'une avec Angelica Parkinson. Alors qu'il appréciait ces moments de répit hors de l'école et sans la pression de ses amis, l'atmosphère devint tendue chez lui aussi.

Ses parents semblaient se battre constamment. Sa mère était furieuse que son père passe encore plus de temps au travail – certaines nuits, il ne rentrait même pas. Le père de Al criait en retour que c'était sa responsabilité, son devoir et d'autres choses que Al ne comprenait pas vraiment. Lui, il souhaitait juste qu'ils arrêtent de se battre.

James géra cette tension en s'attirant des ennuis. Quand il mit le feu à un arbre dans la cour, leurs parents l'envoyèrent passer le reste de l'été avec leur oncle George. George était un farceur notoire mais il saurait garder James dans le droit chemin. Al était plus heureux sans les moqueries et les sarcasmes constants de son frère bien que cela lui manquât de n'avoir plus personne avec qui jouer au Quidditch. Lily s'était améliorée mais elle avait tendance à vouloir ensorceler Al quand elle se mettait en colère – ce qui arrivait souvent – et elle était rarement punie lorsqu'elle le faisait.

Un après-midi alors que son père était à la maison, Al était sorti avec Lily pour échapper aux cris de leurs parents qui avaient commencé juste après le petit-déjeuner.

"Pourquoi se battent-ils autant ?" lui demanda Lily alors qu'elle grimpait au pommier. Elle n'était pas censée le faire, parce qu'elle déchirait toujours ses vêtements ou s'égratignait les genoux, mais elle avait tendance à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout comme James.

"Je pense qu'ils ne s'aiment plus," dit Al.

Lily se pendit par les pieds à une branche. Al tenait sa baguette prête au cas où elle tomberait.

"Mais ils sont mariés !"

"Cela ne signifie pas qu'ils doivent s'aimer. Penses-y – à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'ils ont fait quelque chose ensemble, juste tous les deux ?"

Al pensait que cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, en fait. Il savait combien les moments seuls étaient important dans une relation – Seigneur, il le savait après avoir été en couple pendant plus de quatre mois – et il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quand ses parents étaient allés quelque part sans Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione, ou Oncle Bill et Tante Fleur, ou Oncle George et son « rendez-vous-de-la-semaine », surnom qu'ils donnaient à ses nombreuses conquêtes.

Cela rendait Al triste mais c'était pire de voir l'expression pensive de son père quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Elle était tellement remplie de tristesse et de nostalgie que le cœur de Al se serrait. Parfois, on aurait dit que son père souhaitait être n'importe où dans le monde plutôt que là. Dans ces moments, Al pensait qu'il était très probable qu'il se réveille un jour et que son père soit parti.

"Lily ! On y va !" cria sa mère depuis la porte de derrière. Sa sœur descendit docilement de l'arbre. Elle se dirigea la maison et reçut une petite tape sur la tête de leur père qui sortait de la maison lorsque Lily y entrait.

Al regardait son père qui approchait. Son beau visage était crispé.

"Al, aimerais-tu aller voir ton ami Scorpius ?"

Le cœur de Al bondit de joie et il sourit largement.

"Si j'aimerais ? Ouais !"

Ils transplanèrent devant les portes du Manoir et Al fut surpris de voir le père de Score les attendre derrière la porte de fer forgé.

"Potter," dit Draco Malfoy sèchement. Il regarda Al et esquissa un très léger sourire. "Petit Potter."

Al le foudroya du regard. "Un jour, je serai aussi grand que mon père !"

Malfoy, le plus âgé, se mit à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Al. "J'en suis sûr. Scorpius est déjà à l'arrière avec les balais. Apparemment, il s'attend à ce que vous jouiez au Quidditch."

Al poussa un cri de joie et se précipita vers la maison. Il fut surpris de voir son père et celui de Score rester à la porte. Les mains de Draco Malfoy étaient sur les épaules du père de Al et les mains de son père saisirent les poignets de Malfoy. Leurs têtes étaient si proches l'une de l'autre que leurs fronts se touchaient presque et les cheveux d'argent touchaient les bruns.

Pendant un moment, Al eut une étrange prémonition – c'était ce à quoi Score et lui ressembleraient quand ils seraient vieux, s'ils étaient encore amis. C'était une scène d'une étrange tendresse et Al se demanda quand Draco Malfoy et son père avaient cessé de ne plus s'apprécier et étaient devenus amis.

Al haussa les épaules et alla trouver Score.

.

* * *

.

Ruses et Mensonges

.

* * *

.

La quatrième année de Al commença étrangement. Score chercha "Beckers" dès la minute où ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express et il la découvrit assise à côté d'un autre mec. Après des retrouvailles tumultueuses dans le couloir, que les ragots répandirent comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le train, Score rompit avec la Serdaigle dévastée, à la plus grande joie de Al.

Score passa le reste du voyage à être de mauvaise humeur. Al garda son bras autour du blond en colère. Il faisait des bruits apaisants pour éviter qu'il brutalise leurs camarades Poufsouffle qui étaient assis en face d'eux et qui regardaient Score avec crainte.

Quand ils quittèrent le train pour monter à bord des chariots sans attelage (même si Al savait qu'ils étaient tirés par des créatures équines invisibles), une rafale aux couleurs noire et verte fit irruption devant Al. L'écho d'une gifle résonna entre les chariots et Al cligna des yeux à la vue du visage enragé d'Angelica Parkinson.

"Espèce de Poufsouffle crétin et minable !" hurla-t-elle. "Pas une chouette de _tout l'été_ ! Et tu n'as même pas eu la décence de venir me trouver dans le train ? Je te déteste Albus Potter ! C'est _fini _entre nous !"

Al se frotta la joue et la vit partir d'une démarche théâtrale avec ses amies furieuses dans son sillage. En vérité, Al n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à elle de tout l'été.

Il sourit à Score. "Il semblerait que nous soyons tous les deux célibataires à nouveau."

Al fut en extase pendant les trois semaines que prit Score pour trouver sa Copine Numéro Deux. Al avait pensé que Rebecca était mauvaise, mais maintenant, il irait presque à Serdaigle pour la supplier de reprendre Score, parce qu'Elladora Greengrass était une véritable démone. C'était une Serpentard. De l'avis de Al elle était aussi belle et vicieuse qu'un mamba noir. Pire encore, c'était une bonne amie d'Angelica Parkinson et par conséquent, elle faisait tout son possible pour faire de la vie de Al un enfer, tout cela dans le but de venger son amie.

Naturellement, Score ne voyait pas du tout la méchanceté d'Elladora. Il pensait que ses commentaires mordants étaient amusants et il demandait à Al de les prendre à la légère. Bien qu'ils fussent amis depuis qu'ils avaient huit ans, la sorcière Serpentard commença inexorablement à dresser un mur entre eux. Comme tout bon plan Serpentard, il commença avec lenteur et subtilité, et Al fut pris dans sa toile avant d'en sentir le véritable danger. Il fut alors bien trop tard.

"Je connais quelqu'un qui t'apprécie, Al," dit Elladora un matin au petit-déjeuner, même si elle détestait s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles. Elle sourit et continua, "A Serdaigle".

Al émit un son qui n'engageait à rien, n'y prêta pas attention en espérant qu'elle se tairait et s'en irait. Score se ressaisit.

"Vraiment ? Qui est-ce, Ellie ? Al a besoin d'oublier Angelica et d'aller de l'avant. Qui est-elle ?"

Elladora rit, un son que Score trouvait adorable et que Al compara à un grattement contre le couvercle d'un sarcophage fermé.

"Qui a dit que c'était une _fille_ ?"

Le silence régna sur la table et le visage de Al s'enflamma. Elle avait parlé suffisamment fort pour arrêter toutes les conversations dans un large périmètre. Elladora beurra tranquillement sa tartine, comme si elle n'avait pas conscience de l'impact de ses mots.

Elle regarda Al dans les yeux et dit : "Je ne pensais pas que ça gênerait Al."

Score tourna ses magnifiques yeux d'argent vers Al de manière songeuse, comme si cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Al voulait se laisser glisser sous la table et mourir. Il voulait transformer Elladora Greengrass en herbe verte comme le disait son nom et la donner en pâture à une cinquantaine de chameaux crasseux.

"Ta petite amie est hilarante, Score. Le top du top." Al envoya un regard noir à Elladora qui lui sourit et passa ses cheveux par-dessus ses épaules avant d'embrasser longuement Score sur la joue. Toutes les salières de la table des Poufsouffle explosèrent.

Les autres Poufsouffles se reculèrent d'un bond en alerte et parlaient avec excitation. Al ne bougea pas et Elladora Greengrass lui sourit délibérément.

Al aurait dû savoir que cela ne s'arrêterait pas là. La litanie des mensonges commença peu après. Elladora l'attrapa après le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

"Score veut te voir sur le terrain de Quidditch," dit-elle. Al plissa des yeux.

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle leva les yeux et s'éloigna, comme si le fait même de parler à Al serait abaissant pour elle. Elle le pensait probablement.

Il se précipita vers le terrain de Quidditch, sachant qu'il serait en retard pour son prochain cours, mais Score n'était nulle part. Il retourna au château en courant et se précipita au cours d'Enchantement et trouva Score assis à sa place habituelle qui le regardait curieusement. Le Professeur Flitwick retira des points à Poufsouffle pour le retard d'Al.

"Où étais-tu ?" souffla Score. Al sentit un soudain élan de rage.

"Au terrain de Quidditch ! Où diable étais-tu, toi ?"

Ses mots attirèrent l'attention de Flitwick une fois de plus et Al referma sa bouche en claquement sec. Après le cours, Al fit face à Score.

"Si Ella t'a dit que tu devais m'y rejoindre, tu as du mal comprendre," dit placidement Score.

"Je ne l'ai pas mal entendue ! C'est une démone, menteuse, une petite-"

"C'est assez, Al ! J'en ai assez de t'entendre parler d'elle de cette manière."

Al recula. Score lui hurlait rarement dessus. Son estomac se serra.

Ella se glissa alors jusqu'à eux et s'accrocha à Score comme une protubérance anormale et maladive.

"Chérie, as-tu dit à Al d'aller me rejoindre sur le terrain de Quidditch ?" demanda Score.

"Bien sûr que non. J'ai demandé s'il avait l'intention de jouer au Quidditch plus tard. Juste pour faire la conversation. Tu sais que j'essaie de m'entendre avec Al, par égard pour toi." Ses yeux sombres défièrent Al en parlant. Al la foudroya du regard avec rage mais il savait que c'était inutile de discuter.

"Tu vois ? Juste un malentendu," déclara Score. Il envoya un grand sourire à Ella. Elle l'embrassa.

"J'ai besoin d'aller vomir, " dit Al brutalement avant de s'éloigner.

Deux jours plus tard, Al était en cours de Potion quand une des filles de Serdaigle mit quelque chose dans son chaudron. Al la fixa sous le choc. La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

"Désolée, une Serpentard a dit qu'elle me rendrait chauve si je ne le faisais pas."

Al cligna des yeux devant sa potion devenue irrécupérable et renversa soudainement la table dans un accès de frustration. Il ne se soucia même pas de la retenue que cela lui valut. Rien n'était pire que le regard perplexe sur le visage de Score alors que Al savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se confier à lui.

Quand Al quitta la salle de Potions ce soir-là, après avoir rangé et classé avec monotonie des centaines d'ingrédients gluants, sales et malodorants, il fut surpris de tomber sur Edward Carmichael. Al s'attendait à voir des Serpentards dans les cachots mais c'était rare de tomber sur un Serdaigle ici à une heure aussi tardive. C'était presque l'heure du couvre-feu, et depuis la Tour des Serdaigle, cela faisait une longue balade, même si c'était une course effrénée.

Sur le point de dépasser Eddie, Al fut surpris quand le garçon tendit sa main pour lui saisir la manche.

"Hey, Potter ! Hum... Albus ?"

Al attendit dans l'expectative, impatient de rentrer à la salle commune de Poufsouffle pour se détendre à côté de Score. Il avait l'impression que tout était en train de lui échapper et il ne savait pas comment empêcher cela. Carmichael se rapprocha dangereusement, se penchant encore plus près de Al. Pendant un instant, Al se demanda s'il avait une tache ou quelque chose comme ça sur le visage, au vu de la façon dont Eddie le regardait.

"Al, je veux juste que tu saches... Et bien, tu mérites mieux que Malfoy. Il te traite comme de la merde et il ne s'intéresse qu'aux filles, de toute façon. La manière dont il exhibe cette chienne de Serpentard à son bras..."

Al ne parvenait pas tout à fait à suivre la tournure de la conversation, même s'il s'était réjoui du commentaire désobligeant qu'avait fait Carmichael à propos d'Elladora.

"Même si c'est elle qui m'a dit que je te plaisais et que je pourrais avoir une chance avec toi, ce qui m'a donné le courage de te retrouver ici et faire ça."

Puis, Eddie Carmichael plaqua durement Al contre le mur et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La surprise empêcha Al de réagir pendant un moment, ce qui sembla encourager Carmichael. Une langue se glissa dans la bouche de Al, le bâillonnant presque. En même temps, une main palpa l'avant du pantalon d'Al.

Enfin libéré de sa stupeur, Al se débattit et fit un bruit sourd de protestation. La main de Carmichael rechercha le sexe d'Al qui se sentit soudain la force de le repousser. Carmichael recula seulement pour un court instant. Ses yeux étaient légèrement vitreux et ses lèvres étaient humides.

"Je te désire tellement, Albus," dit-il d'une voix enrouée puis il se précipita sur lui. Al le frappa.

Carmichael tomba à genoux et Al le regarda avec horreur. Eddie le regarda sous le choc, du sang coulait de sa lèvre fendue qui commençait déjà à enfler. Carmichael bondit sur ses pieds.

"Va te faire enculer, Potter ! Personne n'est assez bien pour toi à part ce salaud blond ? Il ne voudra jamais de toi !"

Carmichael avança aveuglement vers Al, qui le frappa à nouveau, remerciant son frère de lui avoir appris à se défendre sans baguette. Al lui envoya un autre coup de poing, envoyant Eddie percuter le sol. Avant que Carmichael ne puisse se relever, Al fila.

Al monta les escaliers en courant et traversa le hall jusqu'à la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Il n'y avait personne à part Score qui leva les yeux de son livre et lui sourit. Al essaya de se calmer, mais il tremblait et ses doigts lui faisaient mal. Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Score qui mit rapidement son livre de côté.

"Al, qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-il.

"Car... Car..." Putain, il bégayait. Al prit une inspiration tremblante. "Eddie Carmichael," réussit-il presque à dire, "Carmichael m'a forcé...", mais cela donnait l'impression qu'il était une fille dont on avait profité. "Il m'a embrassé," acheva maladroitement Al, sachant qu'il n'avait pas commencé par exprimer la stupeur et l'indignation qu'il ressentait. Pas du tout, en fait, parce que Score se mit à rire.

"Oh Al, c'est trop drôle."

Al le foudroya du regard, se sentant trahi et prêt à fondre en larme "Ca ne l'est pas ! C'était horrible !"

"Même les mecs te courent après, pauvre idiot. Tu es le Sex Symbol de Poufsouffle." Score semblait impressionné. Al détourna le regard, combattant le vide qui menaçait de le submerger. Il s'était attendu à ce que Score soit toujours là pour lui ; il avait toujours compté sur Score pour le comprendre.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Score. Il m'a attaqué et je me suis défendu."

Score éclata de rire. "Eddie Carmichael, un obsédé sexuel en manque ! Oh, c'est stupéfiant !"

Al se jeta à ses pieds. "Arrête, Scorpius ! Putain, je ne peux même plus te parler ! Ta salope de Serpentard a dit à Carmichael qu'il me plaisait !"

Le rire de Score s'arrêta en un instant alors qu'Al insultait Elladora.

"Laisse-la en dehors de ça, Al," le prévint-il.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu la défends toujours ?" cria Al. "Elle me déteste et tu la laisses faire tout ce qu'elle veut pour dresser un mur entre nous ! Elle ment constamment ! Aujourd'hui, elle a fait rater ma potion par pure méchanceté. Elle monte d'horribles histoires sur moi- !"

"Arrête, Al ! Tu inventes tout cela !" hurla Score.

"Pourquoi je ferais ça ?" brailla-t-il. Il agitait ses mains pour éviter de s'arracher les cheveux. "Putain mais pourquoi je ferais ça ?"

"Parce que tu es jaloux !" riposta Score. "Tu es jaloux parce qu'Ella, elle m'a moi, et que toi, tu ne peux pas, et que tu ne peux pas faire de moi ce que tu voudrais. Et bien, flash info, Al, je ne suis pas comme toi ! J'aime les filles, d'accord ? _Les filles !_"

Al le regarda fixement, et l'impression que tout lui glissait entre les doigts s'étendit au monde entier. Il avait l'impression d'être au centre d'un tourbillon et de ne rien avoir pour s'accrocher, rien pour le sauver de la noyade. L'obscurité commençait à envahir les limites de son champ de vision et il se recula à l'aveuglette de Score, luttant contre son envie de succomber aux ténèbres. Le seul fait de savoir qu'il était un Potter le fit se maintenir droit. Son père avait vaincu le sorcier le plus maléfique de tous les temps. Le même sang coulait dans ses veines.

"Al..." Score lui tendit la main, il semblait soudain peiné. S'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la pensée de son père, Al se retourna et s'en alla.

Dans le dortoir, il se déshabilla et s'allongea dans son lit en ne pensant à rien d'autre. Quand Score vint quelques minutes plus tard et murmura son nom, Al feignit d'être endormi jusqu'à ce que Score abandonne et aille dans son propre lit.

Al fixa les ténèbres pendant un long moment.

.

* * *

.

Toujours avec moi ? Score est bien un enfoiré, mais d'un côté les Malfoys sont des enfoirés donc... il porte bien son nom XD. Ne m'en veuillez pas du contenu de ce chapitre, je ne l'ai même pas traduit, ce n'est donc pas de ma faute XD.

A dans deux semaines (ou une semaine et demi en fait).


	4. Chapter 4

**Traducteur : **Neko Suke

.

Hey,

Qui dit Lundi, dit "Oublie pas de poster bon diou!", ce que j'ai encore failli faire... Navrée.

Je remercie tous les reviewers, c'est très sympa de nous signaler votre passage sur notre traduction. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et vous offrir de la lecture :

A bientôt.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre -4-  
****La Revanche des Serdaigles**

.

* * *

.

Al se leva tôt le matin suivant et se dirigea vers le Grand Hall. Il faisait toujours un peu sombre et seuls quelques lève-tôt étaient debout. Rose Weasley était l'une d'entre eux, plongée dans la lecture d'un énorme livre tandis qu'elle sirotait quelques gorgées de jus de citrouille et mâchouillait un bout de toast.

Elle le regarda avec surprise quand il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

« Albus ! Tu es levé tôt ! »

Elle glissa un plat de nourriture devant lui et déposa un scone dans son assiette.

« Ouais. 'Vais m'entraîner à faire quelques mouvements de Quidditch », dit-il sans grande conviction.

Rose rit. « Pourquoi ? Les Poufsouffles ont été invaincus depuis que toi et Score avez rejoint l'équipe. »

Al eut un large sourire. « Eh bien, on ne doit pas se relâcher. »

Rose retourna à son livre et Al réduit son scone en petits bouts. Il avait l'estomac noué. Il ne s'était jamais disputé avec Score avant, jamais sérieusement, en tout cas. Il continuait d'entendre la voix de Score résonner dans sa tête. _Je ne suis pas comme toi_. Al repoussa son assiette, se sentant mal.

« Al ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda soudainement Rose. Il se força à sourire, regrettant d'être assis à ses côtés. Elle avait déjà été bien trop perspicace.

« Rien. Trop tôt pour manger. 'Reviendrai plus tard. »

Il prit la fuite et marcha jusqu'au lac. Il observa le soleil se lever tout en jetant des galets dans l'eau sans rien viser de particulier. Al se demanda si Score et Carmichael avaient raison. Peut-être qu'il était… comme ça. Il n'avait jamais aimé embrasser Angelica Parkinson mais il n'avait pas non plus aimé embrasser Eddie Carmichael. Al songea à embrasser Scorpius et sentit une soudaine vague de chaleur qui le fit hoqueter. Ok, c'était intéressant. Donc, ça ne le gênerait pas d'embrasser Score. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'Al aimait Score. Al l'avait toujours aimé.

Il ramassa une poignée de petits cailloux dans ses mains et les laissa glisser entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas important de toute façon. Score aimait les _filles_, comme il l'avait dit à Al de manière tout à fait catégorique. Score avait trouvé ça _marrant_ lorsqu'il s'était fait attaquer par un Serdaigle de cinquième année.

Al se releva et épousseta sa robe avant d'enlever la poussière sur ses mains. Il supposa qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter d'être l'Ombre de Malfoy et de commencer à être Albus Potter.

Score et Elladora se bécotaient à l'extérieur de la salle d'Enchantements. Al les ignora tous les deux et alla à sa place. Score se glissa derrière lui une minute plus tard.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Score tranquillement tout en tendant le bras pour atteindre celui d'Al. Al l'esquiva en prétendant attraper sa plume.

« Tout à fait. » répondit-il posément. Il évita les yeux de Score, il se faisait pas confiance pour croiser ce regard pur et argenté. _Je ne suis pas comme toi_, songea Al.

Il sentit l'anxiété de Score mais le Professeur Flitwick entra à ce moment et ils se concentrèrent tous sur l'exécution du Sortilège d'Allègement. Al remercia ce sort de demander autant de concentration. Quand le cours fut terminé, Al attrapa ses affaires et détala. Il courut tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la salle de Potions et s'installa à côté de Jackson, l'un des Batteurs de Poufsouffle, et discuta avec ferveur de Quidditch jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Harbinger entre et oblige Al à retourner s'asseoir auprès de Score.

Alors qu'ils rassemblaient les ingrédients pour préparer une Potion de Silence, Score se rapprocha d'Al.

« Écoute, arrête de m'éviter. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » confirma gentiment Al, puis il se concentra pour découper son armoise en morceaux parfaits. Il accorda peu d'attention à Score après ça et rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de déposer sa potion sur le bureau de Harbinger.

Il tenta de se dépêcher d'aller à la salle d'Histoire de la Magie mais Score attrapa son bras avant qu'il n'ait pu s'échapper. Al voulait s'arracher à son étreinte mais resta debout, impassible, car il ne souhaitait pas faire de scène.

« Allez, Al. » râla Score. « J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. »

Al rencontra finalement les yeux gris, essayant de garder un visage immobile. Il voulait seulement craquer et enrouler ses bras autour de Score mais il avait repéré du coin de l'œil l'arrivée d'Elladora. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » fit-il posément avant de s'extirper de la prise de Score. « Voilà ta petite amie. Mieux vaut qu'elle ne te voit pas me parler. Elle pourrait mal l'interpréter, hein ? » rit froidement Al avant s'en aller. Il dépassa Elladora comme si elle n'existait pas et se dirigea vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie où il fit tout de suite semblant de s'être endormi.

Al déjeuna à la table des Gryffondors. Score ne tenta de lui adresser la parole à aucun de leur cours de l'après-midi. Al dîna également avec les Gryffondors puis accompagna Rose à la salle commune de Gryffondors, où il joua quelques parties d'échecs sorciers avec Hugo, pendant que Lily parlait à son oreille. Il réalisa qu'il avait négligé sa famille en passant tout son temps avec Scorpius. Étrangement, ils ne lui avaient pas manqué autant que lui manquait actuellement Score.

Une semaine passa dans cette même atmosphère. Al passait le moindre temps libre avec les Gryffondors. Il parlait rarement à Scorpius, qui s'était renfermé dans un silence obstiné derrière une carapace de glace. Al évitait de regarder Elladora parce que la lueur triomphante dans ses yeux lui donnait envie d'utiliser un des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Al restait chaque nuit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque l'heure du couvre-feu, avant de courir au dortoir de Poufsouffle où il allait directement dans son lit.

Rose tenta de lui extirper des informations, surtout depuis que les quelques jours s'étaient transformés en semaine et que rien ne changeait. Même James arrêta de le harceler et commença à lui jeter des regards inquiets. Al pensa à changer d'endroit mais il était hors de question d'aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards, tout comme celle des Serdaigles grâce à Carmichael. Al était soit coincé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors soit en train de se promener dans le parc.

Une nuit, Al se retrouva à errer sans but dans les couloirs. James avait été de très mauvaise humeur après que Poufsouffle ait battu Gryffondor au Quidditch. Même si Al et Score ne se parlaient plus, ça n'avait pas affecté leur jeu. Score était toujours aussi impitoyable, et bien qu'Al passât plus de temps à jeter des regards mélancoliques à l'Attrapeur, il faisait suffisamment attention à la partie pour empêcher le moindre Souaffle de rentrer dans l'un des anneaux. Il jouait presque avec une indifférence nonchalante.

James avait évidemment espéré que les Poufsouffles ne seraient pas dans le jeu, et aussitôt qu'Al rentra dans la salle commune, il avait commencé à débiter son catalogue d'insultes fraternelles jusqu'à ce que Rose lui dise d'arrêter. Al préféra partir plutôt que d'engendrer une dispute.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers. Il restait cependant une quarantaine de minutes avant le couvre-feu et il n'avait aucune intention de rentrer à la salle commune des Poufsouffles aussi tôt – il n'y avait aucun doute que Score serait à sa place habituelle dans le canapé s'il n'était pas dans le Grand Hall en train de bécoter la démone.

Al était en train de descendre une série de marches quand une silhouette émergea de l'ombre à l'étage inférieur. Il s'arrêta un moment, aperçut la couleur bleue caractéristique de Serdaigle puis soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était pas Eddie Carmichael. Al continua sa descente mais se figea à nouveau quand le garçon l'alpagua.

« Oi, Potter. » Quelque chose sur le visage du garçon provoqua une vague de terreur qui noua ses intestins. Al savait qu'il était en cinquième année mais ne parvint pas à se souvenir de son nom. C'était une des brutes les plus grandes de Serdaigle. Normalement, les Serpentards étaient les tyrans mais chaque Maison semblait compter quelques brutes dans leur rang. Score tenait les tas de muscles de Poufsouffle au garde à vous.

Al se retourna et décida que la fuite était en l'occurrence la chose la plus courageuse à faire. Il n'avait fait qu'un pas lorsqu'un autre Serdaigle apparut au sommet des escaliers, lui coupant efficacement toute échappatoire. Al sortit sa baguette, mais un bruyant « _Expelliarmus !_ » envoya voler la tige de frêne hors de ses mains et hors de vue au-dessus de la rampe d'escalier. Al se tourna à nouveau et vit qu'un second garçon avait rejoint la brute qui était au bas de l'escalier. Son malaise se changea rapidement en peur. Il était désarmé face aux trois garçons.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » lâcha-t-il, empruntant le plus dédaigneux des tons de Score.

« On est juste là pour avoir une petite vengeance pour Eddie. » fit Musclor. Le garçon à ses côtés faisait aussi partie du genre tas de muscles. Ils se ressemblaient si ce n'était que celui-ci portait une boucle d'oreille en diamant.

« Eddie était un bon gars avant que tu ne le transformes en tapette, Potter. » dit Boucle-d'Oreille.

« Comment tu as fait ça, Potter ? Avec un sortilège ? »

Les deux du bas avancèrent et Al recula vers le mur en essayant de tous les garder dans son champ de vision. Il ne voyait aucune échappatoire, à moins de sauter lui-même par-dessus la rampe mais il était entre le quatrième et le cinquième étage. Sans sa baguette, une telle chute lui serait mortelle.

Al sentit la panique s'emparer de lui en répandant un goût métallique dans sa bouche alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

« Ou tu es vraiment une fille sous tous ces beaux cheveux noirs, Potter ? » demanda celui au-dessus de lui. Al le fixa nerveusement en essayant de mémoriser son visage mais il put seulement noter qu'il avait les cheveux blonds roux et des paupières tombantes. Il tendit le bras vers Al qui esquiva, toujours aussi souple même sans balai. Al fondit sur Blond-Roux et bondit sur les escaliers mais le garçon attrapa le bout de sa robe, le faisant retomber en bas. Son tibia heurta une marche et ressentit une vive de douleur.

Quelqu'un – le plus gros, semblait-il – sauta sur lui en un instant, expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons. Une main se referma sur les cheveux d'Al et tira sa tête en arrière jusqu'à ce que les muscles de son cou se froissent pour protester contre ce traitement. Le bout d'une baguette fut pressé contre sa joue.

« Pas un bruit Potter ou ça va être pire pour toi. »

_Pire que quoi ?_ pensa-t-il affolé puis il put respirer à nouveau lorsque le poids sur lui disparut. Al aurait hurlé, baguette ou pas baguette, mais il n'entendit rien qui indiquât la présence d'un élève ou d'un professeur qui pourrait l'aider.

« On en avait marre de t'attendre, Potter. C'est la première fois depuis des jours que tu es dehors assez tôt pour qu'on puisse t'attraper. » lâcha Boucle-d'Oreille. Ils lui firent monter les escaliers puis descendre un long couloir loin des zones les plus fréquentées. Al ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui avaient réservé mais il n'avait aucune intention de se laisser emmener où que ce soit en privé.

Il se tourna, ne fit pas attention à la poignée de cheveux qui fut arrachée dans le mouvement, et envoya – _durement_ – son poing dans le ventre de Musclor, qui se plia en deux, pris de haut-le-cœur. Al détala, en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ce qui ne lui servit qu'à se casser la figure quand l'un d'eux lui fit un croche-pied. Il se fractura presque le crâne sur le sol en pierre et cria quand la douleur explosa dans le poignet qu'il avait lancé en avant pour stopper sa chute. Il s'arrêta brutalement de crier lorsque un Sortilège de Saucisson le frappa. Al était incapable de bouger ou de parler, bien que la douleur continuât de pulser dans son poignet. Sa douleur se fit brusquement plus intense encore lorsque Musclor balança sa botte dans ses côtes.

S'il l'avait pu, Al aurait hurlé très longtemps et très fort toute la douleur atroce qui le parcourait. De cette situation, il était incapable d'émettre un seul son. Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux et débordèrent.

« Ça fait foutrement _mal_ ! » grogna Musclor ponctuant le dernier mot d'un autre coup de pied. La vision d'Al commençait à s'obscurcir et la douleur ardente le rendait nauséeux. Il était soudainement effrayé à l'idée de vomir car il s'étoufferait jusqu'à mourir.

« Voyons voir si c'est vraiment une fille sous ces vêtements. » dit Blond-Roux. Il s'agenouilla et déchira le t-shirt d'Al pour exposer sa poitrine.

« Il ressemble à un mec pour moi. » répondit Boucle-d'Oreille. Al sentit une main caresser sa poitrine et son abdomen et retint un frisson de dégoût mêlé de peur. Des doigts pincèrent rudement ses tétons, suffisamment fort pour provoquer de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux d'Al. « Si c'est une fille, elle a pas grand-chose comme nichons. »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait vérifier l'autre bout. » suggéra Blond-Roux et Al sentit que l'attitude malveillante des trois garçons devenait encore plus inquiétante. Boucle-d'Oreille lécha ses lèvres et ses yeux contenaient une lueur qu'Al n'aima pas du tout. S'il avait pu parler, il les aurait suppliés de l'épargner, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour échapper à ce qu'il sentait venir avec crainte.

Ils le tueraient probablement quand ce serait fini. Des élèves avaient déjà disparu de Poudlard avant. C'était un endroit dangereux. Les élèves pouvaient tomber puis se noyer dans le lac ou se perdre dans des passages oubliés ou aller dans la forêt et ne jamais en revenir.

Alors que des mains froides s'emparaient maladroitement du pantalon d'Al, ses pensées fusèrent immédiatement vers Score. Il regretta de ne pas s'être réconcilié avec lui et il regretta définitivement le fait qu'il ne le reverrait surement jamais plus.

Soudainement, un hurlement aigu résonna dans le couloir sombre, ce qui paralysa ses agresseurs. Blond-Roux bondit sur ses pieds et fuit. Boucle-d'Oreille jura et fit de même mais Musclor le fixa de haut, le visage déformé par la haine.

« Putain de tapette ! » gronda-t-il avant d'envoyer son gros poing dans la mâchoire d'Al. Il songea qu'il devenait très probablement résistant à la douleur, parce qu'il ne l'avait presque pas senti, même s'il avait senti aussitôt le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Le Serdaigle se releva et balança un coup de pied final à Al qui le toucha cette fois derrière la tempe. Il ne sentit rien du tout. Il ne vit qu'un jaillissement de couleur qui devint instantanément noir. Il rendit joyeusement les armes alors que le cri se poursuivait.

.

* * *

.

Pardon**  
**

.

* * *

.

Al ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, chaud et calme. Il rêva d'un corps réconfortant pressé contre le sien et de la caresse de lèvres tendres contre les siennes. Le cœur même du rêve était Scorpius.

Al soupira car il se sentit tiré contre son gré de l'inconscience. Il cligna lentement des yeux mais son regard ne rencontra que l'obscurité. Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu aveugle mais la tranquillité de son rêve faisait encore son effet en lui et cette pensée ne le paniqua pas. La sensation d'un corps chaud était toujours présente et des cheveux doux chatouillèrent son menton. Une main reposait sur sa poitrine, les doigts écartés comme si elle cherchait à prendre le plus de place possible.

Al se concentra tout à coup sur son environnement et dispersa la brume de son rêve. Mais, bordel, où était-il ? Il tourna légèrement sa tête, tentant de ne pas déloger la personne endormie contre lui. Des lumières tamisées parsemaient la chambre et il reconnut aussitôt la pièce. L'aile hospitalière de Poudlard. Les souvenirs le heurtèrent, accompagnés d'une douleur sauvage sur le côté de son corps. Il avait dû remuer légèrement à cause de la souffrance car le corps à côté de lui remua et les douces mèches caressèrent à nouveau sa peau. C'était Score.

Une vague de chaleur envahit Al puis il baissa le regard d'un air interrogatif mais il ne vit rien, sauf une main pâle posée sur sa poitrine, comme désincarnée. Score avait piqué la cape d'invisibilité d'Al. Il s'était faufilé ici et s'était endormi dans son lit ! Al sourit doucement et songea que se faire tabasser valait largement le fait d'avoir à nouveau Score à ses côtés.

Al leva la main pour toucher le bord de la cape invisible. Il s'en saisit et le repoussa délicatement jusqu'à ce que le visage de Score apparaisse. Le mouvement réveilla Score et sa tête pâle se souleva jusqu'à ce que ses yeux gris rencontrent ceux d'Al. L'angoisse était clairement lisible sur le visage de son ami.

« Al ? » chuchota-t-il calmement.

« C'était toujours le cas la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié. » plaisanta Al qui fut surpris que le simple fait de parler lui amenait un terrifiant mal de tête. Il se rappela vaguement qu'une botte avait heurté sa tempe.

« Je suis désolé, Al. » dit Score sur un ton qu'il n'avait jamais employé auparavant. La main sur sa poitrine s'agita convulsivement. « Si j'avais été avec toi, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. »

« C'est bon. » le réconforta Al doucement.

« Non ce n'est pas bon, Al. Qui t'a fait ça ? Quand je mettrai les mains sur les enculés qui ont osé poser un doigt sur toi, ils vont souhaiter n'être jamais entrés à Poudlard ! » La voix de Score avait changé, de douce et pleine d'excuses, elle était devenue dure comme la pierre et avait des intonations violentes.

Al était surpris par sa question. D'après le hurlement qu'il avait entendu quand il était au sol, il avait pensé que les trois Serdaigles avaient été attrapés. Il hésita.

« Dis-le-moi, Al. Je vais les tuer. Je te promets que je vais les tuer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. »

Même si Al sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de son corps en voyant que Score le défendait, il était réticent à dénoncer ses agresseurs. Il se dit que Score était effectivement capable de les tuer mais que cela lui attirerait alors des ennuis.

« Madame Pomfresh t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé ? »

« Non. J'ai compris qu'elle ne le ferait pas donc j'ai pris ta cape dès que j'ai entendu la nouvelle. J'ai couru jusqu'ici aussi vite que j'ai pu et je l'ai entendue parler à McGonagall. Peeves a déclenché l'alarme dès qu'il a vu que quelqu'un t'agressait mais le temps que McGonagall arrive sur les lieux, ils étaient partis. Tu as des côtes cassées, une commotion cérébrale et tu as perdu plusieurs de tes dents. »

Al glissa nerveusement sa langue sur ses dents mais les trouva toutes intactes. Il soupira mentalement de soulagement.

« Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu avais des dommages internes c'est pourquoi ils t'ont gardé ici. Ils t'ont administré tout un tas de potions. Qui t'a fait ça, Al ? » Répéta Score.

« Je devrais probablement attendre et le dire à la directrice McGonagall. » fit Al calmement.

Les yeux de Score brillèrent vivement.

« Ne les protège pas. »

« Je ne les protège pas. Je ne veux pas que tu t'attires des ennuis. »

« Ne sois pas stupide » dit Score d'un ton sec mais ses yeux s'adoucirent à nouveau. « Tu es vraiment un idiot. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi à un moment pareil. » Al pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau et il savait que Score attendrait le bon moment et qu'il finirait par trouver un moyen de se venger. Parfois Score était un vrai Serpentard – tout comme le jaune de sa tenue tournait parfois au vert. « Pourquoi ils t'ont attaqué ? »

La sensation de chaleur d'Al se dissipa. Il se serait éloigné de Score s'il avait pu bouger sans ressentir de douleur. Les souvenirs lui revinrent avec toute l'angoisse psychologique à laquelle il avait été soumis depuis des jours. Elladora avait tout déclenché. C'était elle qui avait été rapporter à Eddie Carmichael qu'Al s'était entiché de lui. C'était le serpent du Jardin d'Eden d'Al. Al n'osa pas mentionner son nom. Pas maintenant, pas quand Score était ici avec lui. Il se fit la promesse silencieuse de ne plus jamais se disputer avec Score à propos d'une fille. Il se fichait qu'il ait un millier de petites amies, tant que cette lueur ne quittait pas ses yeux quand il le regardait.

« Ce n'est pas important. »

Score siffla. « C'est important, Al ! Arrête d'agir comme un putain de Gryffondor ! »

Le son tranchant de sa voix réveilla un patient proche qui gémit et se retourna dans son lit. Scorpius le fixa.

« Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi ils m'ont attaqué, Score. Tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon, donc laisse juste tomber. C'est déjà suffisant de t'avoir ici avec moi. »

Score plissa les yeux et inspira, probablement prêt à défendre sa précieuse Elladora d'un quelconque affront non prononcé. Al posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Score.

« Chut. » dit-il doucement. « Ce n'est pas important. »

Les mâchoires de Score se serrèrent, mais ses yeux se détournèrent. Il reposa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Al et sa main câlina gentiment sa poitrine.

« Très bien, Al. Tu as gagné. Essaye de dormir. Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes et je reviendrai dans la matinée dès qu'ils laisseront rentrer les visiteurs qui n'empruntent pas de cape d'invisibilité. »

Al ferma les yeux, se sentant en sécurité une fois de plus, et fit ce que lui avait suggéré Score.

.

* * *

.

Châtiment

**.**

* * *

**.**

Quand Al quitta l'aile hospitalière, il remarqua assez rapidement que des choses avaient changé. Scorpius était presque ridicule à être surprotecteur, il allait jusqu'à fixer les autres Poufsouffles qui osaient lui parler. En dehors de la salle commune, c'était encore plus étrange. Scorpius et James lui tournaient autour l'un après l'autre et passaient leur temps à se chuchoter des trucs comme s'ils complotaient depuis longtemps ensemble.

Al refusa de céder un souvenir de Pensine mais il avait donné une description des garçons sous Veritaserum. Les trois Serdaigle furent renvoyés indéfiniment mais la rumeur qu'ils étaient touchés par une étrange maladie revint à Poudlard. Les histoires variaient mais la plus commune était celle d'une étrange maladie de décomposition des fesses qui semblait résister à tous les traitements. Les autres élèves évitèrent Al comme la peste après ça, la plupart le considérait comme responsable, lui ou Scorpius Malfoy.

La première confrontation face à Elladora Greegrass après l'incident fut plus que surprenante. Al, Score, son frère, sa sœur et la plupart des Weasley dont Al était proche s'étaient regroupés dans le Grand Hall après le petit-déjeuner, patientant avant leur premier cours, quand Elladora s'approcha de Scorpius et lui donna son habituel baiser possessif. Elle sourit à Al.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Albus. » dit-elle d'un ton qui dégoulinait d'hypocrisie. Al la fixa mais ne dit rien. Il sourit à Score à la place, pour montrer sa nouvelle résolution de ne plus se battre avec sa petite amie. Il prétendrait tout simplement qu'elle n'existait pas.

« Ella, tu n'as pas aidé à mettre en place l'agression d'Al, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrogea Scorpius. Deux paires d'yeux choqués regardèrent Score qui ajouta. « Parce que je serai extrêmement énervé si je découvre que tu l'as fait. »

Elladora hoqueta. « Comment peux-tu sous-entendre une chose pareille ? Albus a encore rempli ta tête de mensonges à mon égard ? Tu sais qu'il me déteste. »

« Al ne ment jamais, surtout à moi. Peut-être qu'on devrait se procurer du Veritaserum et déterminer qui est le moins honnête. » La voix de Score était froide et il ressemblait tellement au Malfoy plus âgé qu'Al cligna des yeux pendant un moment. M. Malfoy en serait sûrement content.

« Je peux en récupérer. » glissa James dans le dos d'Al.

Elladora rougit de colère. « Honnêtement, Scorpius, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues à traîner avec ces Sang-Mêlé et ces traîtres à leur sang ! Nous sommes de Sang-Pur ! Est-ce que ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ? »

Score plissa les yeux. « Pas vraiment, non. Certains de tes précieux amis de Sang-Pur ont agressé Al. Si je découvre à un moment que tu as été impliquée – »

« Eh bien, apparemment tu le _crois_, sinon tu ne m'accuserais pas comme ça ! » cria-t-elle. « Tu ferais bien de faire attention Scorpius ! Le jour viendra où le sang nous le dira. Tu verras. »

Elle s'en alla d'une façon très théâtrale et les larmes aux yeux qui étaient, à coup sûr, totalement feintes. Al avait une sœur, il connaissait les vraies larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? » demanda Scorpius. Al était tout autant déconcerté mais Rose Weasley se fit entendre. « Certains Sang-Pur ont causé des problèmes au Ministère. Ça a commencé à cause des répercussions du mouvement anti-Sang-Pur dû à la guerre. C'est injuste que la plupart des Sang-Pur aient été exclus du Ministère mais c'est aussi injuste d'aller chez les Moldus pour les tourmenter et les blesser. »

Al regarda Rose. « Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

Elle roula des yeux. « Je suis attentive à la maison, Al. Maman est la directrice du Département de Renforcement des Lois Magiques, tu te rappelles ? Elle en parle depuis des mois. Par pitié, qui à ton avis avait presque tué ton père la dernière – » Elle s'arrêta quand un coup de coude de James la frappa dans les côtes. La couleur disparut de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « presque tué » papa ? » Al se retourna brutalement vers son frère. « James, tu sais de quoi elle parle ? »

« Merci beaucoup, pipelette. » James saisit Rose qui s'était brusquement mise une main sur la bouche. Heureusement, Lily semblait aussi déconcertée qu'Al. James soupira. « Papa ne voulait pas que vous vous inquiétiez tous les deux. Il va bien. Teddy et Eric ont contré le sort et l'ont aidé à temps. »

Al se fit la promesse d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec son père quand il rentrerait à la maison pour l'été. Il regarda James avec inquiétude, sachant que son frère parlerait ouvertement maintenant que la vérité avait été révélée. « À quel point ce groupe est dangereux ? »

« Pas plus dangereux que n'importe quel autre groupe de tarés auxquels papa à affaire, Al. Tu sais que c'est son boulot. »

« Je voudrais qu'il en ait un nouveau. » fit Lily et Al pensait la même chose. « Peut-être que lui et maman ne se disputeraient pas autant. »

Al n'était pas sûr qu'un nouveau travail sauverait la relation entre son père et sa mère. Il était suffisamment vieux pour comprendre que tout n'allait pas bien entre eux. Franchement, son père paraissait dix fois plus relaxé quand il était chez les Malfoy. C'était vraiment dommage que le père de Score n'ait pas été une fille.

« Comment ton père réagit au Polynectar ? » demanda-t-il en spéculant sur cette option, ce qui provoqua chez tout le monde un regard confus.

« Al, soit les potions que Pomfresh t'a données font encore effet, soit tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête. » Score enroula un bras autour du cou d'Al et l'attira à lui. « Allons en classe. Essaie de ne plus rien dire de stupide pendant un moment. »

James pouffa de rire. « Bon courage pour ça. »

.

* * *

.

A dans deux semaines pour les loupiots, vous voyez, tout s'arrange.


End file.
